Playing Pretend Just Got A Lot Gayer
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Noah finds out that Eva wants to ask him out. Now Noah is acting gay to keep her off his tail, but since he's pretending to date Cody, who is hellbent on revenge against Eva, things might go a little too far. CodyxNoah.
1. Let's play pretend

**Playing Pretend Just Got A Lot Gayer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'High School Musical' or 'Hamlet'**

**Authors note: I should be working on the other story I'm writing, but this idea got stuck in my head so I have to write it out or fall victim to its powers…Anyway please Read and review!**

I was running as fast as my un-athletic legs could carry me. I had just gotten the worst news from Ezekiel, and I was running to avoid said news.

You see apparently a certain female bulldozer wanted to ask me out. I shuddered at the thought. I wanted someone with brains not brawn, but most of all I just didn't want to be Eva's bitch.

I entered a door that led into the hallway of Playa De Loser that my room was in. Sadly upon entering I ran into a small brunette with a missing tooth.

"Sorry Noah." Cody said about to keep walking when I heard the voice of Eva.

"Hey Noah, you up here?" I panicked, her voice was close, but perhaps she didn't realize how close I was to her.

"Just go with it." I said grabbing Cody and pressing him against the wall before mashing our lips together.

"Hey-Noah?" I heard her voice and pulled away.

"Hey Eva." I said faking a nervous tone.

"What was that?"

"Things for Cody haven't been right since that kiss at the awake-a-thon; he likes girls, but he's started to think about guys too, so I decided to help him get a handle on what he was feeling, since you know I'm gay."

"You're gay?" Eva sounded surprised, but not mad, that was a good sign.

"Of course I, uh, love boys." The words felt odd coming from my mouth, but I would take that over the pain of dating Eva.

"Oh."

"So what was it that you wanted?"

"Um, I just wanted to see if you wanted to, uh, play pool, but I can see you're busy." Eva said turning around.

"Uhh, wait, Eva? Can you not tell anyone about what you saw?" I asked pleading with God to give me a break.

"Uh, sure." Eva said exiting the room quickly. Once she was gone I slid down to the floor to sit.

"Are you gonna explain?" Asked a very shocked and confused Cody.

"Look, Zeke found out Eva was going to ask me out and I panicked. I just had to find a way to call her off."

"So you couldn't have said you were dating Katie, who you've been flirting with for weeks?"

"I could've, I also could've watched Eva beat her up so she could have me."

"Oh, so it's okay if I get beat-up then?"

"She won't hit you. If she thinks I'm gay then she'll give up because I could never like her anyway."

"So why me?"

"Because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So what happens when she realizes you're lying?"

"She won't find out." I answered glaring at him in a 'I'll kill you if you tell' sort of way.

"Dude, I'm not going to tell her, but she's gonna be watching you like a hawk. She's going to notice you flirting with Katie and staring at Izzy's boobs every time she talks to you."

"You, uh, noticed me staring at Izzy, huh?"

"Yeah, and luckily for you Owen hasn't. But I bet you Eva's going to start noticing. I bet she'll be looking for any sign that you're strait; you know Eva, she doesn't give up that easily."

"Okay so I've just got to stop doing those things."

"Can you stop?"

"Do I have a choice!?" I hissed at Cody. It was pissing me off that he was thinking this through farther than I was.

"Not unless you want killed."

"Then I'll stop."

"What happens when Katie gets mad that you're ignoring her and causes a big scene?"

"I tell her I was trying to act strait, but I just realized I was gay and that couldn't change."

"And the day you realized that you were comfortable enough to kiss a guy?"

"Okay then Cody, since you've already thought this though what do you suggest I do?" I hated asking him, but for once he was out thinking me. I couldn't concentrate; I needed someone to think it though for me.

"You've got to show Katie you're gay. If she sees it she'll think she was wrong about you flirting with her, she'll think it was her imagination. If you just tell her you're gay she'll think you're lying so you can ditch her." God the way he was making since was pissing me off.

"So basically I make-out with a guy in front of her and problem solved?"

"In theory."

"Wanna make out." It was a fucking joke! And yet there he goes getting red as a tomato!

"Um, actually I have a proposition for you."

That was not what I thought he would say. I was expecting something along the lines of 'no', 'gross', or 'Noah you're sick'.

"Continue."

"Look to put it mildly I can't stand Eva, like, really can't stand her. I wakeup every morning in hopes the she's been crushed by her own barbells; when I see her eat breakfast I hope she chokes, and when I see her walk by the pool I'm hoping she falls in and breaks her legs causing her to drown."

I'm just staring at him now. He has a dark side? Who knew?

"Anyway my point is that I want Eva to suffer, and I think that seeing you with someone else would not only hurt her, but be the perfect ironic revenge that I've been looking for."

"Revenge, huh? Before you continue, how about you tell me why you need revenge."

"Well it started at breakfast…."

**Flashback**

_Cody was at the breakfast buffet getting food when Eva gets behind him in the food line._

"_Morning Eva."_

"_Shut it shrimp!"_

"_Sorry I-"_

"_I said shut it! I don't want anyone to see my talking to a wannabe like you."_

"_How am I a wannabe?" Cody asked getting a little frustrated._

"_You want to be cool, but you're just a pathetic loser."_

"_I am not pathetic!"_

"_Gwen thinks you are."_

"_She-"_

"_And so does everyone else. No one wants a piece of the Codemister, or the Codestir, or any other stupid nickname you've given yourself."_

"_People like me! And I can get a date!"_

"_Maybe in your dreams, with a blow-up doll." Eva said before pushing Cody to the ground and walking away with her food. _

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened."

Poor kid finally got told the truth, but even I admit he could have bee told in a nicer way.

"Okay I see why that would need revenge, but what's your plan?" I knew what he was going to say, but I needed to hear him say it.

"We pretend to date. Not only am I dating someone, but I'm dating her crush. It's the perfect revenge!" That's exactly what I thought he would say, but now it was my turn to question.

"You're willing to act gay in front of everyone on television?"

"The cameras are off until next summer since Chris decided they'd need extra time for TDA."

"But you're willing to act gay in front of Gwen?"

"She doesn't like me that way, so yeah. Besides I bet she'll totally change in front of me if she thinks I'm gay."

"Well technically you'd be bi. That's what I told Eva, besides I think the way you hit on the girls makes you obviously strait, saying you're bi is pushing it."

"Okay that's fine, I can still get revenge. And don't worry I can totally pull this off, I'm a great actor! I even got the lead as Troy, in our 'High School Musical' play. Well technically I was his second understudy, but that's still good! What about you, you think you can pull this off?"

"I was Hamlet in our school play."

"Dude, I didn't know you liked to act!"

"I don't. My gym teacher was the head of the drama department; she wanted me to be Hamlet because I could actually pronounce all the words, and she said if I did she'd give me an A in gym so I could keep my 4.0 average."

"Wow she came to you? You must be good! We can totally pull this off! Look, I was just gonna head to my room for some shut eye, and I suggest you do the same because tomorrow this plan goes into full action!" Cody told me as he walked away.

"Yeah, goodnight." I said walking toward my suite, because tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

**Okay, please read and reveiw! Also I will probably update once a week, however it could take longer, or shorter, but probably weekly. **


	2. Eva's going down

**Pretending Just Got a Lot Gayer Part 2**

**Authors note: Well chapter two is up sooner than I thought I would have it out; so I guess happy Newyears! Please read and reveiw!**

I woke up the next day at about eight. I got out of bed and started to do my morning routine: shower, dress, brush hair and teeth.

I was ready in about 20 minutes. I stepped onto the elevator and pressed the ground floor button so I could join the other campers outside.

I had to admit it was nice to just be able to sit at the bar sipping lemonade and reading. It was a relaxing atmosphere, and while most of the people were annoying it was better than being on the island.

When the elevator opened I walked off lazily. I took my time walking over to the breakfast bar and when I got there the events of yesterday flowed into my head. Would Cody really be able to do this? I hated having to have faith in someone besides myself.

I started putting food onto my plate when suddenly I felt two arms around my neck and warm breath against my ear.

"You ready?" Cody whispered into my ear. I would never tell him that the way he was breathing into my ear was driving crazy; and not in a bad way.

"Yeah." I said as he hugged be tighter from behind.

"Dude, Cody what are you doing?" I turned my face to see Trent.

Trent was one of Cody's closest friends on the island; he would never be able to pull this off in front of him.

Cody unwrapped his arms from around my neck and stood beside me.

"Just saying good morning." Cody said chipper as always.

Trent scratched his head in confusion, I almost laughed. Cody took this opportunity to lean into me practically telling me with his body to put an arm around his waist, which I did.

"Is something going on that I don't know about?" Trent asked staring at the arm I had around Cody. I tightened my hold; this was more fun than I thought it would be.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, duh!" Cody said slapping himself on the forehead for good measure. "I'm dating Noah." The words seemed to come out of his mouth effortlessly.

"Wait, what?" Trent's eyes went wide and I smirked. Yeah this was defiantly fun.

"Dating, as in he's my boyfriend." I answered smirking bigger.

"Wait you're gay?" Trent directed at Cody. What, it wasn't weird that I said I was gay?

"Bi actually. After that kiss during the second challenge I just couldn't get Noah out of my head; luckily he felt the same way." Cody said in the best acting voice I'd ever heard. Cody's singing voice must have been horrible for him to not get the lead in his school musical.

Cody had been looking at me as he said that in the most loving way possible. However after he finished he looked at Trent.

"Is me dating a guy a problem with you?" Cody's voice had grown a little upset. He was doing an amazing job.

"No dude, I'm just surprised is all. I'm all for gay- er, bi rights or whatever." Trent said with a little panic in his tone. He hadn't wanted to offend Cody.

"Good." Cody said smiling and using a much happier voice. Well played Cody.

And then Gwen had to walk up to us. It was just my luck really; of course Gwen would see though this. Cody wouldn't be able to pull this off with Gwen around.

"Hey Trent." Gwen said kissing Trent's cheek. Then she looked at us; my arm still around Cody.

"Um, so what are you guys doing?"

"Just getting breakfast." There it was, Cody's voice was filled with nervousness; I was screwed.

"Do you often need Noah's help to do that?" She asked staring at him.

"They're dating Gwen." Thank you Trent.

"HA! Funny." She didn't buy it, it was up to me.

"What's so funny about it?" I asked glaring at Gwen.

"Please, there is no way that Cody is gay; he's hit on every girl on the island."

"I'm bi." Cody spoke up.

"Right." Gwen wasn't buying this at all.

"I am! Do you have a problem with that?" He was using the same tactic he'd used on Trent.

"If you were I would accept it, but you aren't."

That's about the part where I saw Eva obviously listening. I saw that Cody noticed her and glared.

"Whether you believe it or not Gwen, I'm dating Noah, but if you'd like I'll prove." Now normally it's the other person who says prove it, but Cody beat her to the punch and turned to face me. Had he not saw Eva he wouldn't have been determined enough to what he was about to do.

He turned to face me and put his arms around my neck. He looked nervous looking at me as he leaned in. He was stiff as a board, but I could fix that and make things look real.

I put my hands on his butt and finished pulling him in. He was surprised but it seemed to make him jump forward into the kiss. We did a simple chaste kiss as we had the other night, but it was a little longer. I moved my hands when we stopped and I replaced my arm on his waist.

I kept my eyes at his face as I spoke again.

"I hope you feel the need to prove our relationship to more people." I smiled at him in the most loving way I could.

Cody just smiled and moved my hand back down to his butt. It was a nice touch.

"Umm, okay maybe I was wrong." Gwen said looking at us in a confused way. "Um, congrats on the relationship."

"Thank you." I said grabbing my plate of food and walking away with my hand still at Cody's butt. We walked over to the bar where no one was sitting yet.

"That was a close one." I said as I started to eat my food.

"But we totally pulled it off! And did you see the look on Eva's face when we finished kissing, I was in heaven." Cody said drinking the coke the bar tender had just sat down for him.

"I missed it. I was more worried about Gwen's reaction."

"Well either way things are working out, and if Eva's upset now, just wait because I have a lot more planed." Cody said giving me an evil smile. He was defiantly not done torturing Eva.

"She's going to punch your face in." I said drinking the lemonade that had been sat down before me.

"If she does I'll sue her for hitting a minority." Cody said shrugging. It was obvious nothing was going to kill his good mood.

"So you have stuff planed?" It was something I was curious about. Had he actually spent time planning ways to piss Eva off?

"Oh. Yeah." His evil smile only got bigger.

"Should I even ask?"

"Don't worry, it's all just acting, none of this means anything." He whispered leaning over to kiss my cheek. I was about to ask what that was for, but then I saw Eva looking at us again. I smiled, if Eva was going to stalk me I might as well give her something to watch.

I smiled at Cody before taking his lips in my own for anther quick kiss. He smiled at me. At that moment we agreed, Eva was going down.

* * *

Okay a little shorter than I wanted, but I promise the chapters will get longer as I go. Please tell me what you think!


	3. What Cody found out

**Playing Pretend Just Got A Lot Gayer Part 3**

**Authors Note: Well I'm sad to say my laptop has 38 viruses. I can't use the internet on it anymore, and I had to retype this chapter on a different computer. It's gonna cost around $60 to fix, but I might loose my file data; so I'm copying the chapters I have written onto this computer. And I'm telling you this because I'm typing on the family computer, which means I'm going to have a hard time writting slash with my mom around. Anyway I'll do my best and hopefully I get my laptop fixed soon. Please Read and Reveiw; they really keep me going!**

I went to throw away the trash from my breakfast, and when I came back Cody grabbed my hand and pulled me into one of the lounge chairs that sat by the pool. Once I had lain down Cody laid down next to me with his head on my chest.

"Take your shirt off."

I didn't question him as I did as he asked. He had been right so far and until I got the hang of what I was doing I would just have to trust him, and oh the joy that brought me.

He laid his head back onto my chest and started chasing lines and drawing pictures with his finger. He looked around to make sure no one was within hearing distance before he started talking to me.

"Dude relax, this is only awkward if you want it to be."

"Sorry acting gay doesn't come natural to me." I said sarcastically. He laughed at me.

"Dude notice that Gwen and Trent never questioned that you were gay, but they looked at me like I had two heads?"

"I suppose."

"Now why do you think that is?"

"I'm not gay, Cody."

"I never said you were."

"You implied it."

"No I implied that you ACT gay. There's a difference."

"I do not act gay." Cody laughed at me again.

"Um dude one word: what-ever." Cody said saying the word whatever in the gayest way possible.

"I don't say it like that."

"You totally do, dude."

"Do not."

"Should I get Chris to show the clip?"

"What-ever." And as soon as I said it he laughed again.

"Well Eva didn't think I was gay."

"Eva has a crush on you, why would she?"

"Yeah well Katie didn't think I was."

"She totally believes it now."

"In this case that's a good thing." I said starting to get annoyed with Cody.

"Yeah, but anyway I kinda got off track with what I was saying. You're acting really stiff about this, just pretend I'm a girl or something, whatever it takes to get you to stop being nervous."

"Well it's hard to imagine you as a girl since you're lacking something in the chest area."

"Well then pretend you're gay like you're supposed to; Eva's starting to look like she doesn't buy it. You're too uncomfortable with me."

"Fine, I'll try harder. You certainly nag like a woman."

"Dude, just look inside and see your inner gayness. Take it and use it to make Eva think you really want me."

"That is so stupid."

"Dude, just do it."

"What-ever." God I have to quite saying that!

"Okay, do you feel totally into me yet?"

"Yes. I defiantly want a piece of the Codmeister." I rolled my eyes.

"Good because Eva's coming and I have an idea!" Cody said moving to face me, with an arm and a leg on each side of my body. He smiled that evil grin again before he kissed me. I moved one hand to his shoulder and used the other to cup his cheek.

He broke the kiss after a minute and smirked before moving his lips to my Adams Apple. He started to gently suck on it, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good, because truth be told I was barley holding back a moan. I couldn't take it, so I decided to flip our position so that I was on top of him.

He looked at me surprised but then grinned. I quickly took his Collarbone into my mouth and started sucking on it, with an occasional soft bite. And unlike me he was happy to moan. He had one hand on my neck, pulling my head closer to him, while the other was clawing at my back.

"Mmm, Noah, bite me harder." Cody whined, loud enough for Eva to hear, and moved his head to give me more room. I was starting to get worried. It wasn't because of him, but because of the fact that his moan was turning me on.

I moved my lips to the ear that I had first kissed during the Awake-A-Thon, and started to nibble on it and lick it. If Cody was faking the shiver that went through his body I would sleep in the same room as Owen after he ate Mexican food, and baked beans.

"God, Noah." Cody shivered again when my tongue went into his ear. Cody let out a pitiful moan that made him sound like a girl. I was once again enjoying this to much.

I removed my tongue from his ear and said in a husky voice "I am totally into you."

With that Cody pulled my lips to his, and I'm not sure who opened their mouth first, but soon we were frenching.

But I o know tat he ended the kiss. Looking down at him after that kiss was a surreal moment. My hormones had taken over, and looking down at him I could tell this, whatever it was, had lasted longer than I thought it had.

His lips were swollen as hell, and I could feel that mine were too; he had a big hicki on his Collarbone, and he was breathing hard.

"I think Eva left." Cody said turning his head so that he wasn't looking at me.

"Yeah." I lay down beside him and he went back to his original position with his head lying on my chest. I looked around and was happy to see that no one was watching us, although people probably had been earlier.

I looked down to Cody's head and wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking what I was? What had we just done? Were we acting? Was it just our hormones?

I put a hand on Cody's shoulder and closed my eyes. I needed to think, and I need to think fast.

Cody's POV

I just made-out with Noah, and I liked it. It had taken so much to pull away from him; it shouldn't have been so hard. It was just Noah! God what was I saying- just Noah, ha! That in its self was the problem. If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have done this. I would have let Eva kill them, and leave it at that.

But when Noah kissed me I wondered. Was he really gay like everyone was saying? Did he really like me the way Izzy thought he did? And I had to wonder why we hadn't talked since the awake-a-thon. We had talked a lot before that. We had been talking about video games before he fell asleep. I fell asleep after him and then when I woke up he had been kissing my ear; we had both panicked. After that we just didn't talk.

I had to be curious and wonder if I offered to pretend to be gay if he'd go with it. I had to wonder if he was kidding about making-out with him. And when I got my answer I had to keep this thing going. I had to help him.

Why did I help him!? We weren't friends! I didn't owe him anything! And yet I helped him. Yes I wanted revenge against Eva, but this was more than revenge this- I don't even know what it is!

I feel like crying I'm so confused. This has never been an issue. I've never liked a guy, I've never thought a guy was attractive, and I've never had my heart beat as fast as it did when Noah and I kisses, really kissed.

I had wanted to find out if Noah had a crush on me, but all I found out was that I had one on him.


	4. Denial isn't my forte

**Playing Pretend Just Got A Lot Gayer Part 4**

**Authors note: Thanks to a family friend my laptop is back! It also saved me a lot of cash, thank God! Anyway please enjoy this chapter! Remember to reveiw and tell me what you think!**

Noah's POV

It was just a kiss. A few kisses. A few really long kisses that involved tongue. Yeah, no big deal. I mean strait women make out with each other in bars all the time, even when they're sober. This was just me fighting for my life and Cody being a good actor, case closed.

God is it sad that I know I'm in denial. It doesn't matter though, so what if I liked kissing Cody, I've obviously been suppressing being gay-or bi- or whatever for 16 years, so what are a couple weeks more. I'll just pretend to pretend to be gay. Problem solved.

"Yo! Cody, Noah, can I have a minute?" Chris asked coming up to us.

We both sat up quickly. After what just happened I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Like we have a choice." I said scowling at Chris.

"You're right you don't have a choice! But I'll just cut to the chase, you two are dating?"

I didn't want to answer, because after what just happened I wasn't sure if we were still doing this or not.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Cody's voice was strong again. I smiled, we were okay.

"No, no problem. I just wanted to make sure you guys know that when we film TDA we want no mention of this."

"Why not?" I don't want the viewers to think we're dating, but I'm just surprised Chris isn't exploiting this.

"Well while I think it would be great for the show and raise the ratings, the big bosses said it would create too much controversy." Chris was rolling his eyes as he told us. It was obvious that he had wanted to exploit us.

"Like the PETA members aren't going to sue anyway." I said rolling my eyes.

"Or 22 angry parents." Cody added.

"23 actually, Chefs mom was very upset that I had him test some of the stunts."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Cody said.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Chris asked.

"What about compensation?" I asked grinning.

"For what!?"

"We are losing the ability to express ourselves, so in return we should get cash." Oh yeah Chris, who's smart now.

"Or we could kick you both off the shows sidelines."

"And we could go to the media, tell them why we were kicked off, and then sue you." Cody said smiling.

"Fine! I'll talk to the producers and see what we can do!" Chris said before storming off angry.

"Too easy." I said smiling.

"No doubt." Cody said smiling and facing me with nervous eyes. He must've been a little creeped out by how I lost control with the kissing thing. I hate hormones.

"So what do you want to do now?" I figured I'd change the subject; after all we were use to not talking about this sort of thing.

"I don't know, wanna just go upstairs and play video games? Leave everyone to question what we're doing?" Cody asked happily.

"You ever played 'Kosmic Kaos'?" I asked with a brow raised.

"Only like, everyday!"

"Then what are we doing down here?" I asked standing up.

"Good question, race you to my suite?" But before I could tell him no, he had bolted off.

"Running is not my thing!" I yelled as I chased after him.

When we got to his room I was panting; he however was just fine.

"Gee Noah, seems like someone doesn't exercise enough." Cody said smirking as he unlocked the door for us.

"Did you really just figure that out?"

"And that someone seems like they could use a nap." Cody said in a sing-song voice.

"Ha ha, you are sooo funny." I said sitting down on his bed while he set up the game.

"So I've been told." He said handing me a game controller.

"Just so you know; you're going to lose." I said choosing my character for the game.

"What-ever." He said doing a gay hand motion.

I glared at him and then we started the game. It had taken just minutes before the game had been won.

"But how? You're character doesn't even have the ability to control fire!" Cody looked at me accusingly. I on the other hand had a smug grin on my face.

"And he couldn't control it, but he could use it."

"How? Did you use a cheat code?"

"No, I used his special ability."

"He has one!?"

"He's the weakest character in the game; they had to give him something."

"How do you make him do it?"

"You beat me within the next ten matches and I'll show you."

Half an hour and ten matches later the score was me 11 matches, and Cody 0.

"Ugg, how do you keep beating me!?"

"I'm a master at this game, among others, so don't beat yourself up." I said smiling smugly.

Cody just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Gee, how mature; can you suck your thumb next."

"You know you think it's funny." Eh, maybe a little funny.

"Not really." I said; which caused Cody to cross his arms and glare at me. Okay that was funny, and perhaps a bit cute. A bit. I really need to practice the whole denial thing; I think I'm doing it wrong.

"You know if you stop pouting I might show you the move anyway." I said watching Cody smile like a kid on Christmas.

"Sweet dude! Show me!" Cody said moving into my personal space to look at my controller.

"Can you get a little closer to me? I can almost breathe." I asked rolling my eyes.

"I've been doing it all day, so if you really want me to-"

"I thought I was the smartass in this relationship?"

"Sorry, my bad, I guess you're just rubbing off on me." I'm not even going to make a comment on how gay that sounded.

"Well anyway you just press x, o, x, triangle, up, x, and he does it. But you have to be careful because it only works if the character you're battling can control fire; if the other character can't control fire then the fire will engulf him and make him lose up to 75 percent of his starting Hp."

"And you wouldn't call that a cheat code?"

"No because in the game manual it lists that combination as a move for three other game characters. Under his moves it just has six question marks. It also states that he is an extremely powerful character against fire wielders, even though he doesn't control any type of element. They are hinting about this move so it's not a cheat code, just part of the game you have to figure out by yourself."

"So x, o, x, triangle, up, x, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's try this one more time."

He started up the game and quickly used the move; of course his character was engulfed by fire.

"What the heck happened!?"

"Pay attention. My character wields water, not fire so it backfired; just like I told you it would."

"Okay, my bad. Can you pick a character this'll actually work on now?"

"I suppose."

Once again he set up the game, and used the move. I was brought down.

"Yes! Finally a win!"

"And it only took you 12 tries!" I cried in mock happiness.

"Shut up!" Cody yelled in a playful tone.

"Why should I?" I asked crossing my arms and smirking.

"Because it's what a good boyfriend would do." Cody said smiling.

"Well maybe I'm a bad boyfriend." I smirked.

"Probably, but I can whip you into shape."

"Ground off my rough edges?" I asked sarcastically.

"Exactly." He said smiling.

"You are too kind." I said rolling my eyes. His smile just got bigger. It was sort of annoying, the way he was acting. It was a side of Cody I've never seen. Normally he's so happy and nothing can bring him down, but now it seems likes he's a more sadistic person, though not to a large extent. Truth be told, if I wasn't in denial I'd think it was hot, you know, instead of annoying, but I am in denial so it's just annoying.

"So what now?"

"I kick your butt at a different game."

"You wish."

We spent the rest of the day playing video games, which I usually won.

As the night got later Cody started acting like he usually did; immature, and childish. And I knew that should've annoyed me but somehow it just seemed right to me. The way he whined that I cheated every time I won a game, the way he would try to bump my controller every time I was winning, which was most of the time, and the way he would cross his arms at me every time I won. All of those things should've annoyed me, and yet I found them endearing. Go figure.

"Dude, you totally cheated!"

"You know with how often I 'cheat' you'd think you'd learn to fight back." I said smirking.

His response was sticking his tongue out at me. I smiled as I pressed the retry button to restart our race.

"I'm winning again." I said as my car sped ahead of his.

"I know."

"You use to it yet?"

"Just wait."

I was confused, but I let it go. I was at the tricky part of the race track with Cody right on my tail. Our cars were driving over a narrow bridge; if your car went over the edge you opponent automatically won. I was almost over the bridge when Cody grabbed my butt.

I jumped. My car rolled off the bridge.

"Ha! I win! In your face Noah!" Cody cheered doing his victory dance, which might have been entertaining if I wasn't confused.

"What was that?"

He shrugged. "You told me to fight back."

"You know two can play that game."

"Yeah, but only one can win it." He said smiling innocently into my eyes.

"Well I'd hate to lose my winning streak."

"Sorry dude, but you just did." Cody said smiling and pointing to the T.V. screen that still showed that player 1 was the winner.

"Well I'm about to get it back." I said jumping onto Cody and quickly pinning him.

"Dude, not cool!"

"Say uncle." I said smirking at him. Sure I was being a little childish, but I figured since he'd been acting like a smartass all day that I could get away with this.

"No way!" Cody screamed struggling.

"You'll regret saying that."

"Do your worst!" Cody said still trying to brake free of my hold.

"I warned you." I leaned down and put my lips to Cody's stomach and used the same torture tactic my mom used to use on me: raspberries.

"No, no, not that, I'm ticklish! Ha ha! Please stop!" Cody was squirming as he laughed.

"Say uncle." I said in his ear.

Suddenly I saw a gleam in his eyes. That might be bad.

"How about I say daddy?" Cody asked bucking his hips against mine, and quickly flipping our position. I groaned unwillingly.

"Not cool." I said looking at the smirking boy on top of me.

"It's not my fault; I didn't think that would even work."

"Well let's see how this works." And suddenly we were rolling around on the bed trying to pin each other and force the other to say uncle. We eventually rolled onto the floor with a thump, but we continued our wrestling.

After a long while I finally managed to pin him again. We were both sweating and panting badly.

"Can you please say uncle so we can stop this madness?"

"No." And once again our positions were flipped.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"No."

"What if I start doing this?" Cody asked as he started to rub his knee into my groin.

I almost moaned. Almost. "Uncle." I grunted out.

"Pleasure doing business." Cody said standing up and wiping the sweat off his face.

"Wish I could say the same." I said standing up. "And you said I cheated."

"Sorry, I might have gotten a little carried away." He said blushing. Like I cared; I'll never admit it, but not only was wrestling fun, but Cody's cheap tricks felt really good.

"Whatever," I said wiping sweat from my forehead. "It's getting late, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, actually I was hoping we could make Eva cry tomorrow."

"You are pure evil." I said walking out of his room smirking. I didn't even want to know Cody's next plan; after today I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to have sex on her bed.

And now I'm going to dream about doing that. Joy


	5. No, you're the best boyfriend

**Playing Pretend Just Got A Lot Gayer: Part 5**

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter I have prewritten so updates will probably take a little longer. I'll do my best, but expect less frequent updates. Also your reveiws really keep me going, so please keep them coming!**

I woke up the next morning at round eight again, and once again did my morning routine. I was ready to leave when I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door to see Cody leaning against the wall adjacent to my door.

"Hey baby." Cody said giving me a long kiss on the lips. I smiled and glanced around only to see Eva walking towards the elevator.

"Good morning to you too." I said smiling and tilting his chin up to kiss him again. When I pulled away I noticed Eva had left. I smiled bigger.

"Well played! High five dude!" Cody said holding his hand up. I rolled my eyes and decided to humor him by slapping his hand.

"So you come to my room just for that?"

"Actually I want to talk to you; you mind?" he asked pointing inside my room.

I shrugged and we walked into my room. I sat down on my bed and he followed suit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I was a bit worried; I mean normally when talking is mentioned it leads to a breakup, and I really couldn't afford that with Eva around.

"Nothing big; just our plans for the day."

"We have plans?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not plans exactly. I mean I have an idea."

"And that idea is..."

"Okay so the physical stuff is pissing Eva off, but I was thinking, what's the most annoying thing new couples do?"

"Spend every waking moment together?"

"Well, that's annoying too, but I was thinking about the lovey way they talk to each other."

"Oh."

"Yeah so I was thinking we could totally piss Eva off if we started acting like the typical lovey-dovey high school couple. If we do that and some physical stuff I really think we can make her cry." Cody said in an excited voice.

"When did you become such a little asshole?"

"I'm not an asshole! I just think someone should put her in her place, that's all." He said crossing his arms.

"Okay my little asshole; little asshole is a loving nickname, right?" I said smiling. He punched my arm playfully.

"I don't think it's what we're looking for." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"It was worth a try." I said shrugging.

"So you think it's a good idea then?"

"Yeah, maybe if she thinks I'm in love with you she'll stop watching me."

"Y-yeah, maybe." Why is he blushing? What did I say this time?

"What?"

"N-nothing. I was just thinking that we shouldn't say 'I love you' because couples who do that when they first start dating always end up breaking up in a week. So I think if we don't say it yet it'll make us look more serious about each other."

"Okay."

"Good so let's go piss Eva off!"

"Yeah!" I shouted sarcastically; not that Cody knew I was being sarcastic.

We walked out of my room holding hands and soon entered the elevator, only to have the luck of Justin already being on it.

"If it isn't the anti-me."

"Good to see you to, Noah. Congratulations on the new boyfriend; he's cute." I scowled at him. He was trying to piss me off and it was working.

I turned away from Justin; now wasn't the time for our final battle.

"Aw are you ignoring me? How cute; guess I know who's wearing the pants in this relationship."

I kept ignoring him as I looked toward the lights on the elevator. We were on the seventh floor. This was the longest elevator ride I'd ever had.

I watched Justin walk toward Cody, who looked stunned.

"That's a nice hicky Cody, but if you ever want a better one you can always ask me." Justin said touching the mark on Cody's neck. That was the last straw; fake boyfriend or not nobody was going to hit on him in front of me. I let go of Cody's hand and stood between Justin and Cody.

"Don't touch what doesn't belong to you." I growled out in a voice I didn't know I possessed.

"What Noah; afraid he'd like someone else better?"

"Back off Justin."

"Why Noah? Is it because you know my looks beat your smarts any day? Or is it because you know he'd choose me over you?"

"You aren't even gay." I said getting into his face.

Justin leaned in by my ear and whispered so only I could hear. "Neither are you. And I'm going to prove it."

I punched Justin in the face. He simple looked at me; it was obvious I hadn't done much damage assuming I did any.

"Cute Noah." Justin said walking out of the newly stopped elevator.

I was seething mad at this point and ready to go after him; except that I felt a tug on my arm.

"What the hell was that?" Cody asked pulling me in the opposite direction of Justin.

"He knows I'm not gay, and he wants to prove it."

"Well he can't; there's no way that he can. We just have to kick this thing into high gear, and keep it that way. And dude, nice work on the possessive thing on the elevator."

"Yeah." I wish it had been an act.

"Come on." Cody said pulling my arm towards the bar where Katie and Sadie sat staring at Justin at the other side of the resort.

We both sat down and got our usual drinks.

"Aww, look Katie, it's Cody and Noah! Aren't they, like, the cutest couple ever!?"

"Um, yeah. They're really cute together." Katie said smiling sadly.

I smiled at them in the best way I could.

"So how's it going Noah?" Katie asked me. I felt sick looking at her. She looked sad, but I knew what I was doing was for the best…For both of us.

"Good, Cody makes me happier than I ever thought I could be." I faked a smile.

"Well Cody, you're very lucky to have a guy like Noah."

"Yeah, I really am." Cody said grabbing my hand and squeezing it in a reassuring way.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, look Justin is taking his shirt off, let's go!"

"Bye guys!" Katie said running to catch up with Sadie a real smile on her face.

"Bye." I said waving.

"Dude I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"It's okay," I said smiling. "She'll be fine. I just wish she wasn't all over Justin again."

"Don't worry dude, she'll realize he's a jerk sooner or later."

"Yeah; your right. Now get over here Beth's coming."

Cody smiled and climbed onto my lap.

"Hey Cody! Noah." Beth said smiling. I'd never really talked to Beth; all I knew was that she told off Heather and kissed Cody all in the same day. I felt respect for her.

"Hey Beth!" Cody said leaning back into me. I put my arms around him.

"How are you guys doing?" Beth asked sitting down.

"Good. Of course how could I not be, look whose lap I'm sitting on." Cody said smiling and bending his head back to place a small kiss on my lips.

"You're a little suck up aren't you?" I said licking his ear.

He then stuck his tongue out at me; he does that a lot.

Beth laughed. "I still can't believe you guys are dating. I just never saw you guys as gay. Which reminds me, I'm sorry I kissed you Cody, I didn't know."

"Well I'm actually bi, but it was kinda weird because I totally think of you as a sister."

"Well at least it was only on the cheek."

"Yeah."

"Not like Noah kisses you." Beth said smirking. Cody blushed hard when she said that.

I chuckled as I rubbed Cody's right nipple. Cody shivered.

"Cody we're having a girls sleepover tonight; you should come."

"But I'm bi." Cody said confused.

"Yeah, so. Trust me Cody, you should come. Please?"

"Um, okay." Cody said nervously.

"Noah, do you wanna come?"

"Um, not my thing, but you guys have fun."

"Okay, if you're sure. See you tonight Cody!"

When Beth left Cody turned to me.

"You're making me go alone?" Cody asked with a scared face.

"Well if it makes you feel better it seems like Beth didn't get the concept of being bi. Maybe you'll get to see naked girls after all."

"Maybe; but hey if there might be naked girls why didn't you want to go?" Cody was looking at me strangely.

"Because if you look at a naked girl and get a boner; no big deal. I get a boner; Eva kills me, and then I have to date her, and become her bitch, see the difference?"

"Yeah, but you know if I do anything Eva will kill me on the spot."

"Then I suggest you don't cheat on your boyfriend."

"Easy for you to say." Cody scowled at me.

"Don't be angry baby." I said rolling his eyes.

"Oh look, here comes Eva!" Cody hissed at me.

I looked at him in an unsure way. I mean what was I supposed to say?

He rolled his eyes before leaning his head back to lie on my shoulder.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." He snuggled his head into the crook of my neck.

After he said that I felt a real need to say 'I know' but I realized that probably wouldn't help our cause.

"You wouldn't think that if you knew how incredible being with you is." I said rubbing Cody's nipple again.

"What you're doing right now is incredible." Cody said placing a kiss on my neck.

"And it's only for you sexy." I said licking his ear; he shivered.

"Sexy?"

"You like it?"

"I like everything you give me." Cody said suggestively as he licked my cheek slowly. It was my turn to shiver.

"How did I get lucky enough to have you?"

"I was just asking myself the same thing about you." He said turning in my lap to kiss me.

When the kiss ended he pressed his forehead to mine, and smiled.

"Does life get any better than this?" Cody asked looking me in the eyes.

"No it really doesn't." I said looking into his blue eyes as I ran a hand through his hair. At that moment I don't know what happened, but my eyes were glued to his. I couldn't look away, and our lips kept getting closer and closer. Then Cody fell out of my lap and into the water.

"Ow! Dude!" Cody screamed facing Tyler, who had just thrown a Frisbee strait into Cody's head.

"Sorry dude! You wanna play!?" Cody looked at me.

"Go get 'em." I said throwing a fist in the air sarcastically.

Cody rolled his eyes at me "I plan on it." Cody kissed my lips. "Yeah, here it comes!" Cody screamed throwing the Frisbee to Tyler.

I pulled a book out of my pocket and started reading. And while I would love to say that the glances I kept giving Cody were part of the act; they defiantly weren't. I was having trouble concentrating; I kept looking at Cody's smile, his skinny frame, his ass. God it was all driving me insane! But I couldn't keep from looking at him; he was becoming a drug to me. Something I couldn't go without.

Cody leapt up and caught the Frisbee and after he threw it he looked over at me and smiled before turning back to his game.

It was like I melted into his gaze. I had to get a hold of myself. This was an act! An act Cody is only helping me with because he wants revenge. We aren't even friends! Well maybe we are now, but…God this is confusing!

Cody once again looked at me, but this time with a concerned face. I smiled at him in a reassuring way. He shrugged and turned back around. I sighed; I was officially screwed, and no amount of denial could change my mind.


	6. All guys love sleepovers

**Playing Pretend Just Got A Lot Gayer: Part 6**

**Authors Note: This is out a lot sooner than I thought it would be, and I'm very glad! However let me remind you guys that I have no more chapters written out so I'm working from scratch, and trying to do it quickly. That being said I'd like to thank everyone who reveiwed, you guys are amazing, and really keep me going! So without futher ado, please enjoy the 6th chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

Cody's POV

I was kind of worried about Noah. He was frowning and his face looked like he was deep in thought. He was probably wondering about that kiss that almost took place. I wondered if the real kisses we had looked different than the fake. Did our make-out session look more real than our other kisses? And the bigger question was did Noah know the difference or was I the only one who felt it?

When I really kissed him I felt like I was on fire; like there was nothing better than being connected to him. But when it was a fake kiss I felt the need to make it real; to lose control. It was all a little confusing.

I wanted him so bad. At first I thought maybe it was a physical thing; I mean the last time I got kissed before him was in the fourth grade during a game of truth or dare, and I don't really think that peck on the cheek counted anyway.

But then we started talking the other night, and it was like a slap in the face. We connected; we were totally compatible. We both liked video games, we both loved James Bond movies, and we were both able to cut loose. I'd never flirted with anyone the way I did with Noah. When I was with Noah I wasn't trying to be the Codemiester, I was just being Cody.

I have to wonder though am I the only one who feels that way, or does he feel it too. Is this really just about Eva? Was our making-out the result of hormones? Or was this something else entirely? I'd never questioned if someone liked me; I always just assumed they did, but now I felt the need to know for sure before I made a move.

I was slowly going insane, of that I was sure.

Noah's POV

I couldn't stand sitting around any longer, even though it was usually one of my favorite activities. I got up and decided to get some breakfast.

I started putting eggs on my plate when Duncan walked up behind in the food line.

"Cody, huh?"

"Yeah; why? Are you jealous?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're funny." Duncan said sarcastically.

"I like to think I am." I said as I put a piece of toast on my plate.

"Look, I don't like you, but I'm gonna be a nice guy anyway and invite you to my room tonight for the party."

"Party?"

"Yeah, all of us guys are staying in my room to hang out and party since the girls are having there own party. It's a guys only thing, but I figured I'd invite you anyway." Did he honestly just call me a girl?

"Gee, I get to be invited to a sleep over; I'll go get my sleeping bag!" I said in mock excitement. After all, the last thing I wanted to do was spend my evening with Duncan and his cronies.

"What? Afraid to have a little fun?"

"Depends on your definition of fun."

"Noah, loosen up. Come on what else do you have to do tonight? I mean your boyfriend is hanging with the girls; loosing his manliness I might add. Maybe it's time for you to gain some, be reckless; be a real man."

I glared at Duncan. He had no right to say I was unmanly. I was very manly. Way more of a man than he was.

"Come on Noah; live a little. I'll even take my shirt off." Duncan said smiling in a cocky way.

"Keep your shirt on honey, because I'm not interested."

"Sorry I forgot your turn on was ribs bulging from the skin." Duncan said nonchalantly.

"Better than piercings and a green mohawk." I said smiling.

"So does that mean you're coming? Or would you rather I get one of the girls to drag you to their sleepover?" I debated. I didn't want to go to either sleepover, but sometimes a person just has to pick the lesser of two evils.

"Fine I'll go, but first tell me why you want me there so bad."

"Because it's a sad day when a guy like you gets owned by a guy like Cody." Duncan said walking away. "Be there at seven!" He yelled behind his shoulder.

Owned? What did he mean- Oh. Oh God no. No. That would never happen ever. This ass is precious to me and nothing is going inside it. Ever. And further more if I would let someone do that it wouldn't be Cody. Not because I didn't like him, just because I felt more dominant. If Cody and I ever did that I would defiantly be the pitcher.

Not that it mattered because that'd never happen. We'll never have sex. Hell we'll never have a real relationship, but if we did- NO! Stupid Duncan making me think stupid thoughts. It'll never happen, case closed, the end. But damn did I wish it would…

God I'm hopeless.

"Hey are you okay?" Cody asked hugging me from behind.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." I said smiling and kissing his arm.

"You sure?" He whispered in my ear. "You've just been standing here for like 10 minutes."

"Duncan invited me to a guys sleepover tonight." I said pulling out of his arms and facing him.

"Oh! That explains in. Let me guess you couldn't get out of it?"

"No."

"Well at least I know you'll be suffering tonight too." Cody said smiling.

I glared at him. "I still don't understand why they invite the gay guy to an all boys sleepover, and invited the bi guy to spend the night with the girls."

"Wanna switch?"

"We've been over this."

"I know but I'm nervous. I've never been to a girls sleepover. I mean what if they want to do makeovers or something?"

"Then tell them I like the color green." I said smirking.

"Not funny." Cody said pouting.

"Relax; just tell them you don't want to."

"But-"

"And if that doesn't work tell them I like you the way you are." I said putting a fork on my plate and motioning for Cody to follow.

We sat down at the bar and within moments one of the employees sat down drinks for us.

"Okay, so I'm probably over reacting, but what about you? What do you have to worry about?"

"One, Duncan will be there. Two, Justin will be there. Three, I have to find a balance between being my normal self and pretending that I find men attractive."

"Oh the last one's easy! Just tell them you're physically attracted to my type of guys."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell them you like guys that are shorter than you. And tell them you don't like guys with big muscles."

"You mean guys with muscles in general." I said smirking.

"Hey I have muscles!" Cody said flexing.

"Yeah, you're my big strong man." I said sarcastically.

"Like you have more."

"I do." I said flexing. I didn't have much muscle, but I did have a little more than him.

Cody frowned.

"Hey relax; you're still better than me at sports." I have no idea why I'm trying to make him fell better; I should be rubbing it in his face.

"Maybe," He said smiling "Or maybe not, I've never seen you try."

"And believe me you don't want to see me try." He shrugged before taking a piece of toast from my plate.

"Why yes Cody you can have some of my toast." I said as I took a bite of my eggs.

"Thank you." He said smiling more as he took another piece of toast from my plate.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know you could always get a plate for yourself."

"I can't I don't have the muscle to walk over there." He said smirking at me.

"You're a pain in my ass." I said walking toward the buffet table to get another plate of food.

"Get sausage! The links, not the patties! I like the links better!" He called after me.

I turned back toward him. "With who you're dating you'd better prefer links!" I smirked; I'd got my revenge.

Cody turned as red as the flowers on my swim trunks. I heard laughs from other people and smiled bigger. Yeah he defiantly deserved that.

I put some sausage links on the plate along with some more toast and bacon; then I walked back over to Cody who was still had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Breakfast is served baby." I said sitting down.

"Thanks _angle_." Did he just call me angle? Because that wasn't going to fly with me, ha, fly, angle. Nice.

"Anything for you _honey bear_." I said smiling.

At this point I could tell he was a little annoyed, but in mere seconds that changed. He put a huge smile on his face and started to eat his sausage… In a seductive manner.

It was odd to see him licking that piece of meat, of that I'll assure you, but at the same time it was kind of, hmm what word do I want to use, maybe kinky? Eh, close enough.

Point is that Cody was getting to me. So I decided to stop the torture before I got really into it. But what made things better, was that I saw Eva close by.

I leaned in closer to Cody, and said in a louder voice than necessary "I can't wait until I'm in that sausages place."

Cody face burned scarlet. And Eva turned tail and left. At that point I smirked and pulled the sausage away from Cody before kissing him. It seemed as though Cody hadn't been expecting it, but he went with it flawlessly.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled himself into my lap. Then I made a risky move; I opened my mouth. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, and he quickly granted me entrance. It was the first time I kissed him like this and kept control of myself.

I moved my hands lower down his back, getting close to his butt. I loved this; every minute of it. I loved my tongue moving against his in a dominant fashion, I loved the way he was moaning into the kiss and the way his hands were clawing at my back trying to move us closer together. This was Heaven… Well until Izzy showed up.

"OH MY GOSH! I had to see it to believe it! You two a couple!"

I pulled away from Cody and he let out a sad whimper that instantly made me want to kiss him again, but I had to play it cool. He was acting, and I needed to stop trying to rape him in public.

"What Izzy?" I asked annoyed.

"Actually now I'm going by Kaleidoscope, E-scope for short, but as I was saying, how could you not tell me!? I thought we were tight Noah? Like Lewis and Clark, Wren and Stimpy, Pocahontas and Sacagawea!"

"Were Pocahontas and Sacagawea even alive in the same time period?" Cody asked.

"Not even close." I said.

"Hello! E-scope is talking to you!" Izzy, er, E-scope said.

"Sorry, E-scope, but I guess it just never came up."

"Well, you should've made it come up. I mean I totally saw it coming! I even talked to Cody about it, but he was in denial like you. Speaking of denial, I'm glad you guys are past it. But E-scope is still upset at Noah, she should've been told first and not have to find out from Owen who found out from DJ who found out from Sadie!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Noah said scratching his head.

"Well, E-scope will get over it for her best friend."

"Yeah."

"Oh, and E-scope wants Cody to come to her room in O1200 hours for sleepover preparation! That's at 6'oclock incase you didn't know!" No it wouldn't be at 6'oclock, she's totally lying.

"That's fine. I'll make sure he gets there."

"Excellent!" E-scope said before running off.

"You want me to prepare for a girls sleepover with a crazy person!?" Cody hissed in my ear.

"Someone needs to watch you and make sure Eva doesn't kill you." I said.

"And you trust Izzy?"

I shrugged, what's the worst that could happen.


	7. Aren't we cool

**Playing Pretend Just Got A Lot Gayer: Part 7**

**Authors Note: Okay I didn't really like this chapter; it feels more like a filler chapter than anything, but I do feel like it needed to be written to show that a relationship is trully developing between the boys. Okay anyway, on with the story!**

After Cody and I finished eating I took our plates and put them in the dish pan that sat at the end of the buffet table. After that I walked back over to sit beside Cody.

"So you have six hours until I have to fork you over to Izzy." I said smiling.

"Six hours until you hand me over to a crazy person." Cody said smiling back at me.

"So what do you want to do until then?"

"I don't know, wanna go sit in the hot tube? If we hurry we might get there before Bridgette and Geoff take over."

I nodded and we headed over to the hot tube. We sat down in the hot water and I put my arm around Cody's shoulders. Cody sunk further into the water and laid his head on against my shoulder.

"This is nice." Cody seemed to purr.

"Yeah." I said relaxing.

"So this is going good, right? The only person who suspects anything is Justin?" Cody whispered.

"The only person we know of."

"Good, so we fool him and we're covered." Cody said moving so that he was once again on my lap.

He snuggled- I use that wording because there's no other way to describe it- his head into the crook of m neck and closed his eyes.

"When I get home, I'm asking my mom and dad to invest in a hot tube." Cody said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his head. "You think they'll go for it?"

"Most likely; they went for the trampoline, the foosball table, and the pool."

"You have a pool, a foosball table, and a trampoline?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"You're one of those rich kids aren't you?"

"Umm, I don't know, maybe?"

"Big house?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Big back yard?"

"I guess so."

"Only child?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…What a spoiled brat you are."

"Hey! I am not!" Cody said raising his head off my shoulder.

"You defiantly are."

"Yeah, well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well what about your house, backyard, and siblings?"

"Big house, small yard, youngest of nine."

"Nine?!"

"Yeah."

"You have eight siblings!?"

"Five brothers and three sisters."

"Wow. That must suck."

"Usually."

"So how many of them still live with you?"

"Two, plus my twin brothers on weekends."

"So your house is probably always crowded."

"Yeah, but my two sisters who are still at the house tend to leave me alone. It's just when my brothers get home that I'm always bothered."

"Okay, so that covers your family life, what about school?"

"What about it?" It's school; what does he want to know, my GPA?

"I don't know; is it public school, do you have a lot of friends, are you in any clubs? Stuff like that." He asked seeming genuinely interested.

"Well it's public school, probably not like your rich kid private school-"

"Hey, it's a prep school!"

"Right, as I was saying, even though it's public it still has plenty of advanced courses, which I take."

"I figured as much." I shrugged.

"Okay and as for the friends thing, I have a lot of people who want to 'hang out' with me, but not many that I would consider friends."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you're popular?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you think I'm lying."

"No, I'm just surprised. I mean you aren't exactly popular here."

"Well, I'm sure Heather is popular at home too, but that doesn't make any of us like her."

"I guess not. So go on."

"I know it sounds odd but I've got the school wired. I can sit with the nerds one day, and then end up sitting with the jocks the next day."

"Dude, how!? Even I'm not cool enough to sit with the jocks!" Well Cody that's probably because you aren't cool at all as far as the kids at school are concerned.

"Because I'm smart. When people actually started to care about how cool a person was, that was probably in 6th grade, I realized I would be out of the loop. I mean I have older brothers and sisters so I saw it coming and I had a plan. I told the baseball boys how they could get more funding. After they got that they started spreading the word about me. That kept me cool until 8th grade where I realized the tides were turning again, so I did what no other guy would do. I stood up to the school bully. I talked him down and eventually came to the conclusion that he bullied for attention. We talked awhile and he stopped bullying. Then in high school people realized I knew what I was doing and they elected me class president. I've been doing whatever I want in school ever since."

"Wow! I can't believe it! They never even got mad at you in gym class?"

"They all hated the gym teacher and thought watching me outsmart her was funny."

"Sweet, now what about clubs and sports?"

"I help out where needed with the academic clubs and as far as sports-are you kidding? I don't play any, but I do help them organize things."

"That's cool, still keeps you involved with them."

"Yeah, but to be honest most of them are dumb as bricks, almost as bad as the cheerleaders."

"You hang with cheerleaders?" I looked around. Nope no one is listening.

"I date cheerleaders."

"No way!"

"Yes, but not the head cheerleader or anything, usually it's one of the ones who just made the squad, but to be honest those relationships are just so I can keep my social standing. I hate dating a girl who's not smart enough to know when I'm being sarcastic, or how to even spell the word sarcastic."

"Dude, I want to bow down to you right now." Cody said with eyes that said I was his new God.

"Yeah, well don't let it go to your head. High school doesn't mean anything. Now what about you?" I said trying to change the subject. I don't know why but I don't like that he's jealous of my love life.

"Well, like I said I'm an only child, and as far as school goes I'm the coolest kid in the burbs."

"Coolest kid…in the 'burbs'."

"Yeah, dude, ya know the suburbs!?"

"Yeah." Wow, I'm pretending to date a total nerd who doesn't know he's a nerd.

"Umm, well I'm on the track team, I'm small but I'm really fast. Comes from ditching spit balls in math class."

"Who throws them at you? Those kids who are jealous of your popularity?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Just a guess." Wow, Cody, just wow.

"Well I guess that's about it."

"Good because I'm starting to prune." I said motioning for Cody to get off of my lap.

Cody got off of me and we walked over to the lunch bar. We had actually spent a lot of time talking. It was already one.

We took some of the food that was still sitting out and started to eat.

"So are you still nervous about your sleepover?" I asked.

"A little, but I figure, what's the worst that can happen at a sleepover? I bet it won't be so bad; as long as I keep my hands to myself I'll be cool. What about you?"

"I have a bad feeling about it, but I'll try to manage. Actually I'll probably go to my room later and hope Duncan forgets he invited me."

"What did he say to you earlier anyway? I know being invited didn't shock you that much." Cody said pushing food into his mouth.

I blushed. To tell or not to tell.

"It was nothing."

"Seriously tell me! I want to know!" Cody whined.

"He said stuff about who was…topping."

"Huh?"

"Ya know pitching." Please don't make me spell it out.

"Pitching…Oh. OH!" Cody said with realization washing over his face along with a very red blush.

"Yeah." I said blushing. Thank God for dark skin.

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing. He walked away and I just stood there."

"Well we probably should decide on that." Cody said calming down a little.

"I agree."

"Look this is really weird but I think I should be the catcher." Cody said with his face turning crimson.

"Really?" I was kind of expecting a fight to break out over this.

"Well I think I can pull it off, plus with Justin around it'll be easier for you to stay as close to strait as you can…Besides I kinda want to see how jealous I can make Eva, and I think she'll be more jealous if you're, hypothetically speaking, more dominant."

"Okay. That's fine with me." That makes sense, plus even hypothetically speaking I want to be dominant over him… Wow, that's just sad.

"Good. Now that that's steeled let's go play 'Kosmic Koas'!" Cody said grabbing the plates and putting them in the dish pan before once again running to his room with me trying to keep up. I'm going to have to get use to this whole running thing.

* * *

**Okay like I said, that was kind of boring, but the good news? The next chapter is the sleepover! Or should I say sleepovers? lol, anyway please reveiw and tell me what you think!**


	8. Sleepovers suck part 1

**Playing Pretend Just Got A Lot Gayer Part 8**

**Authors note: First off to those who are still with me, thank you. I can't say thank you enough, you guys keep me going. Next I'd like to apologize for the wait; over two months! I wanted to do the whole sleepover in one chapter, but I realized it'd be to long and it'd take me to long to write. So instead I'm breaking it down; either to two or three chapters. I'm not really proud of this chapter it didn't go as planned, but hopefully the next one will be better. Also to those of you who feel bad for Eva just wait. As always reviews are appreciated. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Cody and I were still engrossed in our game when we heard knocking at the door. Neither of us wanted to move from our spots on the bed, or remove our eyes from the T.V. However the knocking was persistent and I soon had to pause the game and answer the door.

When I opened the door I came face to face with an angry looking Izzy.

"Does your room, like, not have a clock!? It's 6:15 and Cody is not in E-scopes room!" Izzy yelled at me.

"Sorry we sorta lost track of time." Cody said walking up behind me and laying his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"E-scope bets you did," Izzy said with an evil smirk on her face. "But it's still time for sleepover preparation! So kiss your man goodbye for the night and follow E-scope!"

Cody looked at me in a way that said 'save me' but I simply smirked. "Have fun Sexy." I said before giving him a peck on the lips.

"You call that a kiss goodbye?! We're talking a WHOLE night by yourself! Once I spent a whole night by myself without my boyfriend Tom, I dumped him later, but I was so sad to be alone and I went to where he worked and he was all like talking to this girl who was no were near as pretty as I am and he was-"

"That's enough with the story E-Scope!" I grunted out. Her stories were always so stupid, long, pointless, and untrue.

"Well I'm just saying you might want to say a better goodbye than that."

I glared at Izzy before grabbing Cody by his shirt collar and pulling him in for another kiss. This one was longer and I soon found Cody's tongue circling mine. I don't know how long we spent kissing before Izzy let out a loud cough.

With that I pulled away from Cody, who was panting a little, but had a huge grin on his face.

"I said give him a goodbye kiss not try to have sex with him in front of me! There is not enough time for you to do that and get to the sleepover on time! However E-scope would be more than happy to watch-"

"E-scope!" Both Cody and I screamed in unison.

"What? E-scope is trying to be flexible-"

"Can we just go?" Cody asked grabbing his bag and trying to get the blush off of his cheeks.

"Sure!" Izzy said grinning.

"Bye Noah." Cody said before being drug away by Izzy.

I closed the door and looked at the clock only to see that it was 6:30, half an hour until Duncan's sleepover. I sighed. I really didn't want to go. Perhaps if I just stayed in Cody's room he would forget that he had invited me. Then I heard a knock at the door.

I walked over assuming that Cody needed something seeing as Izzy had dragged him away so quickly. Of course even that didn't make much since seeing as he had packed his bag when we first got to his suite and he had double checked it after he was done.

I opened the door only to see Duncan.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I was just coming to get you. I figured you'd 'forget' about my little party." Duncan said smirking.

I simply glared back.

"Now let's go to your room so you can get your stuff." Duncan said smiling as he let me exit before walking beside me.

Now at this point I'm sure you're all thinking that I hate Duncan, and I do, but I also have an odd sort of respect for him. I don't know what it is; maybe it's that he's smarter than most people think, or that he has always acknowledged me, either way I respect him, not that I'll ever tell him that.

Of course I also know he respects me. He doesn't respect Harold; that's why he picks on him, but he respects me. That's why he doesn't really mess with me in the same way. Of course we both do things to annoy each other, but the difference is that it's seldom and is usually very mild. Usually it's a battle of words, which is good because physically he has me beat. The point is we respect each other even though we'll never say that we do.

"Hurry up; I don't have all day." Duncan said once we reached my room.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room and grabbed the essentials: toiletries, pajamas, clothes for tomorrow. Then I walked out of the room with Duncan beside me. We walked to Duncan's room and from outside I heard screaming- it was going to be a long night.

**Codys POV**

As it turned out sleepover preparation was helping Izzy pick out which pair of PJ's were the 'cutest'. It was finally decided that the 'cutest' was a green T-shirt with a picture of a dog with sharp teeth with the accompanying message of 'Bite me!', along with a pair of matching green lounge pants that had the same little dog on them biting various things like homework and chew toys.

"Okay now what are you gonna wear?" Izzy asked smiling at me.

"Umm, this." I said pulling out a black t-shirt with my school logo on it, and a pair of grey sweatpants that had the school name down the side of the legs. I then walked into Izzy's bathroom to change.

"Well you have a lot of school spirit, but spirit doesn't make for cute PJ's." Izzy told me through the door to her bathroom.

"Sorry?" I asked wondering what she wanted me to do about it.

"Oh well, it's not like Noah's gonna see them… Or has he already?"

"E-scope! That's none of your business! And no he hasn't." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Has he seen you without them on?"

"Yeah… I mean no! Not like that!" I screamed blushing.

"Of course not! Not innocent little Cody." Izzy said smiling and using a voice that was slightly sarcastic.

"It's seven; can we just go? We're late."

"Oh my gosh, we are! Come on Cody we need to hurry over to Lindsey's room!" Izzy said grabbing me by my arm and dragging me out of her room. We stopped outside of Lindsey's room, where I could hear giggling from inside- it was going to be a long night.

**Noah's POV**

Duncan opened the door and I was met with the sight of Trent and Owen arm wrestling.

"Dude, come on Owen!"

"That 'a boy Trent!"

"DUDE! Owen did you just fart!?"

"Totally unfair dude!"

Utter chaos. That's what it was; utter chaos. The boys were running around like animals in Duncan's room. Some were watching Owen and Trent while others were eating and screaming.

Owen pushed Trent's arm down and as cheers and boo's were heard money and other items started to get passed around; people had obviously been betting.

"Hey boys!" Duncan said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Wow; I can't believe you got him to come." DJ said in a surprised voice.

"Please, a bunch of guys with their shirts off; Noah's in Heaven right now." Duncan said patting my shoulder. I quickly swatted his hand off of my shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself; as I said before I'm not interested." I said glaring at him.

"Dude, we know you're gay, it's cool if you like checking guys out." Geoff said putting his hand on my shoulder, which I also pushed off.

"Being gay doesn't mean I think every guy I see is 'hot'; do you think every girl on the island is attractive?"

Murmurs of 'no' and 'Eva scares me' were heard. I smirked.

"No Noah, but a lot of the girls are… So to you a lot of us must be." Justin said smiling. He's not going to blow my cover.

"A lot of the girls here have similar body types."

"And a lot of us don't?" Trent asked.

"Not similar to Cody's."

"You honestly think he's the hottest guy on the island?" Tyler asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Why?" Justin asked smirking. Lie Noah, lie!

"Because he's everything I want, brown hair, blue eyes, and a body that drives me crazy." That went smooth enough.

"His body, hmm, what do you like about it?" Justin asked. I swear, I'm going to risk going into the gym and working out just so that next time I punch this guy I'll break his jaw.

"He's small. He's shorter than I am and skinnier-"

"Noah's topping!" Duncan called before putting his hand out for money from Trent.

"Saying he likes that Cody's smaller doesn't mean he's topping!" Trent yelled.

"Well then let's ask. Who's topping Noah?" Guess who asked that, just guess! If you said Justin you aren't a total moron.

"One, it's none of your business, and two, we aren't having sex yet." I said glaring.

"But when you do, top or bottom, pitcher or catcher, seme or uke-"

"Shut up Harold!" A lot of the guys screamed. Why did they even invite him?

"You guys are the ones so interested. Gosh." Harold said crossing his arms.

"Well Noah?" Justin asked.

"I am."

"You're what?" Justin asked.

"Topping."

"Does Cody know that?" Justin asked smiling.

"Yes he does." I said glaring. I want to punch him.

"Hand over the money, Trent, because I told you so!" Duncan said smiling.

"Ugg." Trent said before handing Duncan money.

"Well now that everyone knows about my nonexistent sex life, can we move on?" I asked trying to get away from the subject of me and Cody.

"Yeah, but speaking of sex lives; you and Courtney?" Trent asked Duncan.

"No, she thinks Chris is still secretly filming," He'd better not be. "What about you and Gwen?" Duncan asked.

"No, we aren't in a hurry we have the rest of our lives together, besides, Gwen's not a slut." Trent said back.

"Are you saying that Courtney is?" Duncan asked.

"No, I'm just saying Gwen isn't, and that even if we knew for a fact that the cameras weren't rolling she still wouldn't." Trent said standing up.

"Maybe that's because the guy she's with is a total metro pussy!"

"At least my girlfriend wouldn't need a microscope to see my dick!"

"Been looking at my dick again, fag! Maybe you thought Cody was topping because he took you!"

"Funny you didn't deny having a small dick!"

"Funny you didn't deny being screwed by a guy!"

"Funny you're both being so defensive." I commented dryly and suddenly the whole room was staring at me.

"Whatever, this is stupid, everyone knows I'm strait and only have feelings for Gwen."

"And everyone knows I'm huge." Duncan said dropping his pants.

"You have no shame." Trent said laughing.

"Damn strait. We cool?" Duncan asked putting his hand out for Trent to fist bump.

"You put your pants back on and we'll call it even." Trent said.

"Duncan's pretty big." Owen said smiling. "Not that I care! I'm just saying! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"It's okay Owen." Duncan said pulling his pants up, but sadly he decided to face me when he did it.

"Like what you see?" He asked before he finally finished pulling up his pants.

"I don't like what I see with your pants up, and I defiantly don't like what I see with your pants down." I said scowling. I didn't want to see that, and now the image is in my head.

"Too big for you?" Duncan asked laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"You sure you aren't the one with homosexual fantasies? With how many times you've offered to undress yourself for me today I'm starting to question your sexuality." I smirked.

"Please I could give a guy head while getting butt raped and still be straighter than you."

"Well seeing as I'm gay I'd hope so."

"It's called being secure with my sexuality. I know I'm strait so I can play with your head all I want." Duncan said smiling.

"That's what she said!" Geoff yelled. Everybody laughed, even Duncan. Well I didn't, but everyone else did.

"Nice one Geoff, but back on topic, what about you and Bridgette?" Tyler asked.

"Not yet dude, I'd feel really bad doing that here and stuff. I mean what if she got pregnant and I didn't get to see her until next summer! I'm willing to wait for Bridge."

"What about you man? Lindsey is a fox."

"Man, she still hasn't said my name right." Tyler said frowning. I'd suggest a name tag, but she probably can't read.

"Wow, a bunch of virgins all in one room, eh." Ezekiel said. I'm surprised he knows what a virgin is.

"Never said that." Duncan said and a few other guys agreed.

At this point I'm really glad this is the only sleepover I'll ever attend. A bunch of guys talking about sex, woohoo, but I think I'll pass. But on the bright side it looks like I'm safe for now.

**Cody's POV**

Izzy and I walk in the door and I'm immediately in front of a bunch of cute girls in PJ's.

"Hey ladies." I said giving them the guns before I remember I'm pretending to be with Noah.

"Hey guys! You can put your stuff over there. E-scope I Love your PJ's they're so cute!" Bridgette said pointing to the corner of the room where a lot of girls had placed their belongings.

"Thanks! Cody helped me pick them out!" E-scope said grinning.

"I still don't understand why he's invited. He likes girls! He shouldn't be here." Courtney said.

"Can it white girl, cuz this is Bridgette's room and she can invite whoever she wants." Lashawna said.

"Hhmp." Courtney said crossing her arms.

"Thanks Lashawna, and don't worry Cody, we're all glad you came." Bridgette said smiling.

"Umm, thanks for inviting me." I said taking a seat on the floor with the girls. Izzy did the same after placing our things in the corner.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Bridgette asked. This is the part where I got scared. At every sleepover I've ever been at we watched gory movies, ate pizza, played pranks on each other, and talked about hot girls.

"It's you're turn to host so you pick the topic, duh." Lindsey said flipping her hair.

"Well, umm-"

"Please we all know what we want to talk about so how about we just ask." Heather said- wait why is she even here? I thought no one liked her.

"Maybe some people don't want to be rude!" Lashawna screamed.

"Girls, please! I don't want anyone fighting tonight!" Bridgette screamed.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"What are you ladies talking about?" What do they want to know?

A couple of the girls giggled when I asked; like there was some kind of big joke that I wasn't in on.

"Well to be honest, small fry, we kinda want the 411 on you and Know-it-all." Lashawna said.

"Y-ya mean me and Noah?" Wow, way to did yourself into a hole there, Codstir.

"Yeah I was wondering, just how did you two hook up, you never gave me any detail." Gwen asked.

"I just couldn't get him out of my head so we hooked up, ya know."

"Yeah but how!?" Beth asked hanging on my every word. Come on Cody it's story time.

"Well he bumped-"

"Come on Cody start at the very beginning!" How much detail do girls need! Guys never ask for this much detail!

"Fine! Well like I said, ever since the awake-a-thon something had been different. There was this tension that neither of us wanted to touch. It was like we were both afraid to talk about it so we didn't… But just because we didn't talk about it doesn't mean we didn't think about it," They're buying this? Oh my gosh they're buying this.

"I started talking to Gwen more after that and I got a crush on her," I smiled at Gwen. "I stopped thinking about Noah for awhile because I was concentrating on Gwen, but after awhile I realized she and Trent belonged together so I hooked them up." After I said that a lot of girls 'Awwwed' and said things like 'That's so sweet'.

"So then when I let go of Gwen I started thinking about Noah again. On the resort we didn't talk so it kinda sucked. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say without sounding stupid. So I didn't say anything. The show ended and I thought I would be going home, but then all the drama of not being able to finish the season happened so I figured I'd just have to wait it out."

"Then what did you do Colby!" Lindsey asked.

"Well ya know how when you want to talk about something you always think of ways you would say what you wanted too, but then when you get the chance you say something completely different?" A few people mumbled yeah.

"Yeah, well, that's what happened to me."

_**Cody's story/Fake flashback **_

_Cody was walking down the hallway of the hotel when Noah bumped into him._

"_Sorry." Noah said before he continued to walk down the hall._

"_Dick." Cody mumbled._

"_What?" Noah asked turning around. _

_Cody turned to face him._

"_You heard me."_

"_Are you sick or something?" Noah asked rolling his eyes._

"_Yeah, I'm sick of you! You walk around like you're so high and freaking mighty, like you think you're better than the rest of us!" Cody shouted._

"_Do I, now?" Noah asked with a smirk on his face._

"_Yeah, you do! And wipe that stupid smirk off your face! Do you even know how to smile? Do you think people think your smirking is attractive? Because it's not!"_

"_I'll make a mental note of that." Noah said smirking bigger._

"_And the sarcasm! Man, what is with that! Just say what you mean! You're so confusing and rude!"_

"_Go on." Noah said smirking so big his teeth started to show._

"_I hate when you do that! You act like you know something that no one else knows, but you won't say what!" Cody screamed breathing deeply._

"_You're right, how rude of me, let me explain. I just wondered if you noticed that with every insult you gave you got closer to me." Noah said as Cody noticed there were only inches between them._

"_Cody, let's just be honest for a second, you're confused. And you're taking that confusion out on me."_

"_What confusion?" Cody asked._

"_I think we both know what confusion I'm talking about; don't play dumb Cody, you're to smart to be good at it." Noah said backing Cody into the wall._

_Cody's breathing sped up as he looked into Noah's dark eyes and felt Noah's body so close to his own._

"_I can make it so you aren't confused anymore." Noah whispered into Cody's ear._

"_How?"_

"_You know how; just tell me it's okay." Noah said looking into Cody's ocean blue eyes. "If you don't like it we'll pretend it never happened; just like before."_

"_O-okay." Cody said. _

_Noah pushed Cody further into the wall before pushing their lips together._

_**End fake story/flashback**_

"Like O-M-G! That is like so cute!" Lindsey squealed.

"I, like, totally agree!" Beth screeched.

"What happened next?" Courtney asked.

"I thought you didn't want him here?" Gwen asked.

"I changed my mind! So what happened next?"

"Well, Eva saw us-"

"Eva saw and didn't tell E-scope! I thought we were bff's! Why do none of my friends tell me anything!" E-scope screamed.

"Noah told me not to say anything." Eva said calmly. I want to glare; she should be getting madder than this.

"Who cares!? What happened after Eva left?" Sadie asked.

"Well, obviously I liked kissing Noah, so we decided to date… Ya know after we made-out for a little while." I added the last part to piss off Eva.

"That's adorable Cody! I'm so happy for you two!" Bridgette said.

"Alright so who's up for watching…A Walk to Remember?!" Katie asked.

"Ahh, that's my favorite movie!" Sadie screamed.

"Okay, let's watch it!" Bridgette said putting the movie in the DVD player.

Well on the plus side the hard part's over now, right?


	9. Sleepovers still suck Part 2

**Playing Pretend Just Got a Lot Gayer: Part 9**

**Authors note: Woohoo! Finally another chapter! The boys sleepover part was so hard to write! But it's finally up. There will obviously be at least one more chapter about the sleepover, but maybe two depending on the length. Anyway please enjoy! And let me know what you think!**

**Cody's POV**

I woke up to the sound of crying. I shook my head trying to figure out what was happening. Then I remembered that I was, or was supposed to be, watching a chick flick.

At that thought the lights turned on. A few of us groaned at the brightness while others wiped their eyes.

"I love that move!"

"I know!"

"I've seen that movie at least 30 times and I still cry!"

I looked to Izzy, who was beside me, only to realize that she was sleeping with her eyes open. I nudged her gently hoping she wouldn't attack me for doing so. Luckily she just shook her head and blinked a little.

"I love how they get together even though they're total opposites… It kind of reminds me of Courtney and Duncan." Bridgette said smiling.

"You aren't gonna deny you're with Duncan, are you?" Gwen asked smiling.

"No. I've come to terms with my feelings for Duncan, and I plan on winning TDA with his help." Courtney said with her nose raised.

"Yeah, only one problem… You aren't on TDA!" Lashawna said laughing.

"I will be once my lawyer gets through with Chris! I should've won this season; and if it wasn't for Harold I would have!"

"Way to get her started…" Gwen mumbled.

"And once I get onto TDA Duncan and I will dominate the competition."

"Unless you leave him with a twisted ankle again." Eva said rolling her eyes. I hate to admit that she has a point.

"It was for the greater good and Duncan knows that! And even if my lawyer looses this case, which he won't, Duncan will still win."

"Please Duncan doesn't stand a chance. Any girl can distract him." Heather said filing her nails.

"Last season was a fluke and it won't happen again!" Courtney screamed.

"Ladies, let's just calm down! Duncan has just as good a chance at winning as anyone else. Of course Geoff and I will defiantly give him a run for his money."

"When did we get partners?" Beth asked.

"When they got relationships; which we all know you'll never get." Heather said.

"Oh you did not-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Bridgette shouted before Lashawna could talk. "Let's just drop all the talk about the competition, sound good?" A few girls grumbled Okays.

"Okay, now where were we?" Bridgette asked.

"Talking about how cute Duncan and Courtney are together! I'm like totally jealous! Duncan's so cute!" Katie said.

"Like, me too!" Sadie shouted.

"Thanks girls, but Duncan's all mine." Courtney said proudly.

"But Duncan and Courtney aren't the only cute couple! Gwen and Trent are so adorable! And I totally didn't see it coming!" Beth said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky to have Trent. After all that's happened I'm just glad we ended up together." Gwen said slightly blushing.

"Awww!" That one was said by just about every girl in the room.

"Ya know it's amazing how many people hooked up at camp: Courtney and Duncan, Gwen and Trent, me and Geoff, E-scope and Owen-" Izzy cut Bridgette off.

"Owen and I aren't together; we just made out."

"Same difference, you two might as well be dating." Heather said rolling her eyes.

"So how was kissing Odis?" Lindsey asked.

"It was awesome! I would, like, totally do it again!"

"So why don't you ask him out? He's totally into you." If she wants to make out with him then why not date him; am I right?

"He totally pushed me into the path of a psycho killer with a hook for a hand! E-scope needs time to decide how she feels about that."

"Right on sista! If he ain't treatin' you right then you can't be with him." Lashawna said.

"Is that what happened with you and Harold?" Beth asked.

"No. Harold's a big sweetheart, but he's just not what I'm lookin' for. Ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"What are you looking for in a guy?" Gwen asked smiling.

"Well you know: looks, brains, a good sense of humor; the works!"

"Man, aren't we all!" Izzy said laughing. I'm pretty sure that's the most normal thing I've ever heard her say.

"Those of us who don't already have what we want." Courtney said.

"Hey-"

"Speaking of which, does anyone in the room have a crush on anyone!" Bridgette asked, once again playing peace keeper.

"Justin!" answered every single girl in the room. I don't understand why he's so popular! …Oh wait, they think he's gorgeous.

"Okay, any crush not based on looks! What about you Katie?" I frowned. Poor Katie. She was probably still baffled over Noah.

"No one really. I'm just looking for a sweet, sensitive, and caring guy." Maybe it's good she didn't hook up with Noah; because I defiantly wouldn't describe him like that. I'd use words like: sarcastic, inactive, and smart-ass. But, hey, that's just me.

"Don't worry Katie, you'll find him, and so will I!" Sadie said hugging Katie.

"Oh, thanks Sadie!"

"What about you Cody?" Heather asked. Hello I'm taken… Well at least for pretend.

"I'm taken."

"Yeah, but it's Noah; sarcastic, cold, and totally lazy. There has to be someone else you want more." Heather said flipping her hair.

I looked around the room. I couldn't deny that Noah was any of those things, and neither could anyone else.

"There's no one in this room who thinks that he's not any of those things Cody. I'm just asking if there's anyone else you'd rather have." As Heather said that it seemed as though she was leaning toward me to show more cleavage.

"No there's not."

"There's not anyone who thinks he's not any of those things, or there's not anyone you want more?" Heather said still showing more cleavage. It's getting warm in here.

"No, there's no one else that I want." Relax Cody; just say something to shut her up. "I know Noah's all of those things, but that's why I like him. His sarcasm makes me laugh, he acts so cold to everyone, but I can tell he doesn't mean it, and sometimes I like to lie back and be lazy with him."

Everyone was quiet for a minute. And then Beth asked me a question.

"When you kiss him, do you see fireworks?"

At first I was speechless, but then for the first time all night I just said what I felt.

"When I kiss Noah I feel like we are the fireworks. My heart beats a hundred miles an hour and I feel like I'm soaring. And then when I get to the point where I can't breathe anymore, when I've reached my peak in the sky, I pull away and see his face… And it feels like I'm looking into the most beautiful firework of all."

I didn't look at Eva to see if I had pissed her off. I was to busy realizing that I truly meant every word of what I just said. I ignored the 'awws' and any other comments, because I just realized that I've totally fallen for Noah, undeniably fallen for him. The last couple of days hit me like a ton of bricks. It's not just a crush. It won't go away. I want to be with him. I want to be with him.

God damnit.

**Noah's POV**

"16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21!"

If you wonder why people are counting, then don't. Seriously, it's not worth your time. However if you're truly that curious and must know what's going on, those barbarians are trying to see how many Cheetos Tyler can fit in his mouth. I'm surprised he hasn't choked.

Yes I know, the male sleepover is just so 'fascinating'. This is why I never spend time with these buffoons.

"34, 35, 36, 37, 38-"

"Dude, sick don't spit them out on the carpet!"

Yes, truly fascinating.

"So that means Owen is our winner again with a grad total of 54!" DJ said patting Owens back.

"Righteous dude! You have serious skills, bra'!" Geoff said cheering.

"Yay, what an amazing and useful skill." I said rolling my eyes.

"Thanks dude!" Owen said not catching the sarcasm; not that I'm surprised by that.

"You sure you don't want to try Noah? You might have fun if you loosen up a little." Trent said offering me the bag of Cheetos.

"Yeah, people might even like you if you get that stick out of your ass." Duncan said smirking

"Yeah, and you might have friends if your bail at juvie wasn't so high." I pushed away Trent's offering.

"Suit yourself." Trent said shrugging.

"I usually do." I said smirking.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Tyler asked after he finished cleaning up his mess.

"Yeah, I'm kinda bored too." DJ said sheepishly.

All of a sudden the boys heard a knock on the door.

"Pizza's here!" Duncan said opening the door.

"Here dude." Said an intern before handing Duncan 8 large pizzas.

"Thanks dude." Duncan said before quickly closing the door.

"What about my tip!?" The intern screamed from behind the door.

"Here's a tip, don't get involved in a reality show!"

"That was harsh man." DJ said. Geoff nodded his head in agreement.

"It'll build up his character." Duncan said grinning. "Here big guy." Duncan said handing Owen 3 pizzas.

"Thanks dude!"

Duncan then proceeded to pass out the rest of the pizzas.

"You do eat pizza, right? Or is that to 'barbaric'." Duncan asked throwing a box to the group where I was sitting.

I rolled my eyes before taking a slice of pizza out of the box.

"Now what dude? I'm bored." Tyler said before he dropped pizza on his red football T-shirt. "Damnit, I like this shirt!" He said as he started pulling cheese off of it.

"How about we watch 'Bloody Terror Night 3: Revenge of the Slasher'?" Duncan asked holding up the movie.

"No way man! That movie looks way too scary!" DJ screamed.

"I agree, reminds me to much of our scary movie challenge." Geoff said.

"Then what do you guys suggest?" Duncan asked.

" Vacation 2!" DJ cried. Honestly, he had to be joking.

"Uh, sorry DJ, I uh, missed the first one." Tyler said trying to be polite.

"We could always watch a comedy, eh." Not a bad choice for these idiots, but I really don't want to watch some Scary Movie wannabe. Honestly, Disaster Movie, Epic Movie, what jokes to the viewing world. Scary Movie was idiotic, but at least it was tolerable.

"I do love Adam Sandler." Harold said happily.

"If you love him so much then why don't you marry him!?" Owen shouted. A few of them actually laughed at that.

"Umm, guys I don't know if that's funny anymore." Geoff said.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's kinda a gay joke." And all of a sudden the attention was back on me.

"Cody never cared, eh."

"Cody's bi."

"What's the difference, eh?"

"Cody likes guys and girls, dude."

"Oh!" Zeke, you're an idiot.

"Well do you care?" Harold asked.

"Not really." Honestly, I don't care what any of the people on the island think about anything… Except maybe Cody.

"Man, you're really brave." DJ said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" For once I was baffled.

"You had the courage to not only ask someone out, but to ask out a guy when you had no idea how any of us felt about homosexuality. You're willing to do whatever it takes for love."

Wow, I should probably feel guilty about lying right about now. Too bad that I don't.

"I guess I just feel like even more of a coward when I see you going to such lengths for Cody when I can't even tell Katie that I like her."

Katie?

"You like Katie?"

"Man, dude's got the love bug bad!" Geoff said patting DJ's back. DJ blushed hard.

"I can't help it, dude. She's so sweet and nice, not to mention how pretty she is."

"Yeah the only problem is her growth, oh and the fact that without her she's a blubbering mess." Justin said rolling his eyes.

It looked like DJ was about to say something when I spoke up.

"You should go for it."

"Huh?" DJ asked staring at me.

"You should ask her out." Katie deserves someone like DJ to make her happy. Believe it or not, under her annoying exterior is a good heart. "Katie and I've talked a little and she sounds like she's looking for a guy just like you."

"Y-You really think she would say yes?"

"Yeah, I really do." To be honest I think I might prefer this to actually dating Katie. DJ's more positive than me and those two will hit it off. Besides I think I've gone too far with Cody to turn back now. As much as I'd love to say I'd prefer to date a girl, I can't imagine wanting anyone more than him.

"B –But how?" DJ asked.

"Here's the phone dude, they're in Bridgette's room." Tyler said handing DJ the phone.

"I-I can't, I don't know what to say!"

"Well that's to bad because I just dialed the number." Duncan said holding the end of the phone with the dial pad.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man-"

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Bridgette, um I was calling to, um-"

"He wants to talk to Katie!" Geoff yelled.

"_Oh, hi Geoff! Hold on a second DJ and I'll put Katie on!_

"Guys be quiet!" DJ yelled nervously.

"_Hi DJ, what's up?_

"Oh, girl ya know nothing much, I was just, uh, wondering if, um, maybe, uhh, umm-"

"He wants to ask you out but he's too afraid to ask." I surprised myself by saying that one. Everyone in the room looked at me.

"_Like, oh my gosh DJ, is that, like, true? Because if it is then my answer is totally yes!"_

"Of course it's true!"

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so happy! I'll defiantly talk to you tomorrow DJ!"_

"I can't wait! Bye Katie!"

And then he hung up the phone.

"YES!" DJ screamed before picking me up and hugging me. "Thank you, Noah, thank you! I never would have done it without you!"

"Yes, yes, that's all well in dandy, but I'd rather not be man handled!" I yelled as I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Oh, sorry Noah! I'm just so excited!"

"It's fine." I said wiping myself off.

"I can't believe I have a girlfriend."

"Welcome to the club, man!" Geoff said high-fiving him.

"Now how about that move?" Harold asked putting Fifty First Dates into the DVD player.

Everyone sat down in front of the TV and I grabbed a book from my bag. I only hoped DJ would be the only one who would be giving me credit for his relationship. I really don't want to be known as the nice guy. God! I sound like Duncan!

* * *

**Okay, so not to much NoahxCody in this chapter; at least not in Noah's, but I felt like this chapter needed to be here. Hopefully the next one will be better, until then! Oh nd remeber to tell me what you think!**


	10. Sleepovers just got better part 3

**Playing Pretend Just Got a Lot Gayer**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay! My laptop was out of commission and I thought it would be pointless to write on the family computer when I already had half of this chapter written out! Anyway sorry, hope the next update comes along soon, and that it's longer! As always please review and let me know what you think! Now on with the story!**

**Cody's POV**

The telephone ringing brought me out of my daze.

"I'll get it!" Bridgette yelled getting up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bridgette, um I was calling to, um-"_

"_He wants to talk to Katie!" _Geoff yelled in the background.

"Oh, hi Geoff! Hold on a second DJ and I'll put Katie on!" Bridgette motioned for Katie to take the phone.

"Hi DJ, what's up?" Katie asked.

"_Oh, girl ya know nothing much, I was just, uh, wondering if, um, maybe, uhh, umm-"_

"_He wants to ask you out but he's too scarred to ask."_ Was that Noah? But he sounded…Nice? Well maybe not nice, but not jerky either.

"Like, oh my gosh, DJ, is that, like, true? Because if it is then my answer is totally yes!"

"_Of course it's true!"_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so happy! I'll defiantly talk to you tomorrow DJ!"

"_I can't wait! Bye Katie!" _DJ said before they both hung up.

"Oh my gosh Katie! I so totally told you you'd get a guy!" Sadie squealed.

"Yeah and DJ is definitely a sweet, sensitive, and caring." Bridgette said smiling.

"And it's all thanks to Noah!"

"How's it thanks to Noah? I know he stopped DJ from chickening out, but I'd hardly call him responsible for him asking." Gwen said skeptically.

"For once I agree with freaky goth girl."

"You guys don't understand! You see for the last few weeks Noah and I have been, like, talking. …I totally thought he liked me THAT way. So obviously when he started dating Cody I was a little confused; I actually thought he was flirting with me!" Oh Katie you have no idea.

"But now I get it! He was trying to hook me up with DJ the whole time!"

"Oh my gosh that is so sweet!"

"Awww, that's so nice!"

"I knew he wasn't a total nub!"

"Cody, you have an awesome guy." Katie said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks. And I'm sure you and DJ will get along great." I said smiling. I wonder how much Noah really had to do with DJ asking out Katie. I'll have to ask him later.

"Looks like Heather was wrong; Noah does have a nice side. Who would've guessed?" Gwen asked.

"Cody would've." Beth said smiling.

"I told you guys he wasn't as mean as you thought." I said smiling.

"Whatever. It's not like you guys will last, your relationship is purely physical!" Heather said rolling her eyes.

"It is not!" I screamed.

"Please Cody, all you two do is suck face. You got together because of it, and that's why you're still together."

"You have no idea what we do!"

"I know for a couple who has only been dating a couple of days, you two seem pretty physical; almost like you skipped the whole 'getting to know each other' stage of the relationship." Heather said smirking.

"You guys are moving pretty fast." Bridgette said. Then the whole room erupted with laughter.

"Y-You did not just tell him he's moving to fast!" Lashawna asked in between laughs.

"Well, they kind of are." Bridgette said. We all kept laughing.

"Bridge, you're not one to talk." Gwen said as she finally clamed down.

"Why not?"

"Because all you and Geoff do is make-out!"

"No we don't! We talk! Courtney and Duncan make-out more than we do!" And that's when the real chaos was unleashed.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Maybe you two should get a room!"

"Izzy and Owen make out more!"

"Oh you so did not go there!"

"Oh I went there!"

I didn't see who threw the first pillow, but before I knew it there are feathers going everywhere. The girls were being as violent as possible, all while they kept insulting each other.

I've gotta get out of here.

I snuck out the door and ran for my life; the girls were just too insane! I kept running until I got to Duncan's room. I quickly opened the door and proceeded to hide myself under the first blanket I saw.

I hid in silence for a few seconds before I heard someone sigh.

"Okay, I'll bite, what happened?" Duncan asked as Noah pulled the blanket off of my head.

"The girls man!" I said clinging to Noah for dear life. "The feathers! They were everywhere! It looked like chickens had been slaughtered there! Only without the blood! But I think if I had waited there would have been blood shed!"

I knew a lot of eyebrows were raised once I finished speaking but I was too traumatized to care.

"Sounds like someone's been having a rough night." Noah said smirking at me and pulling me closer. "But I'd say it's fixable."

"Ahh, man, get a room!" Tyler called.

I blushed hard at that comment, probably because this was the first time he was this affectionate in front of this many people.

"If I wasn't stuck in this room I'd be glad to take him to one." Noah said smirking and hugging me as I leaned into his touch.

"Man, Noah, you're a dog!" Own shouted before farting. "Haha, sorry I fart when I'm excited …Not that I'm excited! Because I'm not! You guys know that right?" Everyone stared at Owen with questioning eyes before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Whatever man. So you chilling with us Cody?" Trent asked.

"Definitely! Pass the pizza!" I say before turning to sit more comfortably in Noah's lap.

Trent slid over a box of pizza Owen had missed and I started eating.

"So has the party been hopping as usual?"

"Do I ever disappoint?" Duncan asked.

"Yes. And am I the only guy who's never been invited to one of your 'parties'? Noah asks.

"Yep, why upset?" Duncan asked him.

"No, I'm just wondering."

"He's sooo jealous." Harold whispered into Zeke's ear.

"Like it matters, I'd invite you to my sleepover."

Wow, I so didn't mean that in a perverted way.

"I bet he's the only one you'd invite!" Tyler says before high-fiving Geoff.

I could tell Duncan was about to comment when there was a knock on the door.

"Duncan, open up!" We heard Courtney scream.

"It's the girls!" I said afraid they were coming back for round two.

"Relax I won't let them take you alive." Noah said.

"How comforting." I reply as he smirks at me in a seductive way.

Wait, why is he smirking seductively at me? Everyone is watching Duncan open the door. WAIT- WHY'S HE OPENING THE DOOR!?

"Miss me babe?" Duncan asks leaning against the door frame.

"No. We're looking for Cody." I cringe

Lashawna then elbowed Courtney.

"And Bridgette's room got destroyed and we were kind of hoping we could stay with you guys while the maids clean up." She said with her head turned away from him.

Okay, that's a little better. I'm soo never going to a girls sleepover again!

"Why didn't you say so, me casa es tu casa." Duncan said letting the girls in.

"Awww, look Eva, it's Noco!" Izzy shouted. "That's the name I made up for you guys! I was gonna use Coah, but then I figured out Noah's topping so I put his name first instead! Yay!"

Noah and I look at each other with raised brows before I mouth 'She's your friend'.

"Yeah, it's great." Eva said looking at the other end of the room before sitting next to Izzy.

"Now we have a real party!" Geoff said pulling Bridgette into his lap, where they started to make-out.

"I told you that's all they-"

"Just drop it Courtney." Lashawna said before sitting down beside Gwen who had already cozyed up to Trent.

"Whatever." Courtney said before letting Duncan pull her into his lap, her protesting all the way, but doing nothing to stop him.

"Let's boogie!" Owen said before turning on Duncan's stereo and grabbing Izzy to dance.

Some couples danced while others made out, or both if you're Bridgette or Geoff.

"Well, as fun of a night as this has been," Noah says turning me to face him "I'm really glad you're here." He finishes smiling.

I smile back at him and can't help but kiss him, but it wasn't like any other time I kissed him. It was one of those nervous pecks you give to someone when you like them so much that you have to kiss them, but you almost feel like you don't know how they'll react even if you've kissed them a million times.

I have to avoid his gaze afterward. I'm blushing so red that I feel like my face is on fire.

I feel his lips press against my neck gently in a similar peck. Somehow our eyes manage to connect and no matter what I do I can't seem to look away from him, the fraise 'getting lost in your eyes' finally making since to me.

We both just sit there nervously smiling at each other like idiots. He starts to chuckle before lying down with me still on top of him.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask smiling down at him.

"I wish I knew." He said smiling at me sincerely.

He kisses my neck again before he drifts off to sleep. I listen to his heart beat for awhile before I start to get drowsy. I hear the loud noise in the background, but somehow it sounds fainter than it should.

I close my eyes and I can't help but have lingering thoughts before I drift off to sleep.

Whether this is an act or not, whether any of this makes since, and whether or not we are two heterosexual men, this means something. Even if it only means something to me.


	11. The plot thickens

**Playing Pretend Just Got a Lot Gayer: Part 11**

**Authors Note: Hey people! Sorry for the wait, I spent November doing Nano, which I failed at. And to the people wondering I am going to finish this story, no worries! And as always please reveiw and let me know what you gys think!**

**Noah's P.O.V.**

"Wake up boys!" I hear from a giggling girl.

"Uhg!" I hear Cody whine from beside me.

"Come on love birds! Wakey, wakey!"

I sit up to stretch and I make sure to glare as I do so.

"What happened to you last night? I don't even know how you slept through that music." Duncan said.

"I'm really good at drowning out the unimportant." I say looking at him.

"Someone's bitchy in the morning." Courtney commented. I was tempted to tell her off, but I managed to hold my tongue.

"You mean Noah?" Cody says as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

I turn to Cody and glare, but he just responds by smiling a gap toothed smile and hugging me.

"Good move Casanova." I say smirking.

"You two make me want to barf." Heather declares sticking her finger in her mouth.

"I thought you barfed enough on the show." Gwen muttered slipping Owen a high five.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed too."

"Now, now gals let's keep this clean." Geoff says separating the girls.

"Whatever." They mumbled in unison.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think I'll take my leave." I state as I head toward the door.

"And he wonders why he's never been invited to one of these." Trent whispers to D.J. who nods.

"Still leaving!" I say as I open the door and leave.

I hear Cody talking faintly through the door. "I'm gonna go catch up with him."

I don't hear the reply but within a few moments Cody is walking beside me.

"So how was time with the girls last night; other than being traumatizing?"

"It was okay up until the pillow fight," Cody shuddered "I'll never understand girls."

"I'll never understand Duncan. He flashed the whole room." Cody shrugged.

"Happens at least once in a night."

"Why?"

"I don't really know, I think he just likes to brag."

"I guess everyone needs something they can brag about." I say opening the door to my room and letting Cody and myself inside.

"So'd Izzy take care of you?" I ask smirking.

"She was surprisingly one of the less confusing."

"That's what's good about Izzy; even though she's crazy you grow to expect it. Plus she's very attractive."

"Woah! You think Izzy's hot!? I thought you liked Katie?"

"I did like Katie, but I still think Izzy's 'hot'." I say realizing that I probably shouldn't have brought this up.

"Yeah I guess. I think Gwen's the hottest."

"Big surprise there." I say rolling my eyes but smiling all the same.

"I'm just saying, I mean Gwen's the whole package; looks, brains, fun; but she's with Trent and I'm cool with that."

"I think I'm okay with Katie being with D.J."

"I actually want to ask you about that; did you set that up?"

"D.J. mentioned that he liked her and I'd rather Katie date him then spend her days looking at Justin."

"You don't have to defend yourself; it was really nice of you." Cody says looking at me from his sitting position on the bed.

"Thanks." I mumble not knowing how else to reply.

We both end up lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I think Heather is up to something." Cody says after we've been silent for awhile.

"When isn't she?"

"She was saying that we were moving to fast to be a real couple, and that if we were dating that we'd breakup soon, and that you were a jerk. I think she and Justin might be working together."

"It makes sense for Justin to be against us; he has a motive, what's Heathers?"

"She's mean?" He guesses.

"Maybe. But there's nothing we can do about either of them now. Just keep your eyes open. We only need to keep this up until we go home."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay with keeping this up until then?"

"What?! Yeah! I mean this was my idea, plus revenge-"

"Okay."

"Why are you asking?"

"I just thought I should ask. I don't want to take advantage of your offer."

"Awww, Noah."

"Don't start. If you say one more nice thing about me-"

"Then what?" Cody asks sitting up.

I'm at a loss as I look at his smirking face, his blue eyes shinning.

"Seriously what will you do?" His voice is a cross between superiority and playfulness that makes me want to hit him and kiss him at the same time; not a great combination.

"I don't know, but I can promise that you won't like it."

"It was NICE of you to warn me." He says leering at me.

I push him off the bed within seconds and smirk at him. "I think I'm going to call the girls for a rematch in the pillow war."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." I say reaching for the phone on the bedside table.

"Fine, you win! You're mean, nasty, and heartless!"

"Thank you." I say feeling triumphant.

He walks over to the door and opens it as I raise my eyebrow.

"It's nice of you to thank me." He says before he takes off running.

"I'm not going to chase you Cody!" I scream from my spot on the bed. I hear him laugh in reply.

I sit on my bed glaring at the open door before I sigh knowing what I have to do.

I get off my bed and walk out the door, but not before pledging that I won't run after him when I find him again.

**Justins P.O.V.**

"Can you get me the key or not?" I ask Heather.

"You know Duncan would be more help than I would." Heather says as she files her nails.

"I'm sure that's not true." I say charming her.

I know Duncan would be more help, but Duncan would also want details and once he got them I doubt he'd want to help me.

"Don't bother trying to charm me; we both know if you came to me it means Duncan won't help you."

"Even so, are you willing to help me?"

"I don't even know what you want the key to his room for."

"Do you really need too? Look, you help me and I'll get my agent to hook you up with a modeling gig, well, when your hair grows back."

She glares at me, but finally smirks.

"If you want my help it'll cost you more than that."

"If I win I'll give you twenty thousand."

"That's more like it."

"If this plan doesn't work you don't get a cent."

"Don't you seem confident in yourself? I'll get you the key, no problem."

"Good." I say walking out of her room.

You're going down Noah. You are going so far down.


	12. Cody, we have a problem

**Playing Pretend Just Got a Lot Gayer: Chapter 12**

**Authors Note: First off I want to thank _DarkMindedThinker89_ for betaing this! You've been a big help and I hope you choose to help me throughout the rest of this story! Anyway I'd also like to say this story is getting close to the end, only a few chapters left! So while you've still got the chance please give me some input and let me know what you think!**

Finding Cody hadn't been that difficult, for someone who acted like he was five he sure didn't have much of an imagination. I ended up finding him standing beside Trent at the grill.

"Hey slowpoke, took you long enough." Cody said looking up and smiling at me.

"Heaven forbid you be alone for five minutes."

"It was more like ten." Cody mentioned to Trent.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"So I can see the couple life is working out well for you guys." Trent said smiling.

"I just love him to death." I said putting emphasis on the word "death".

"I think you should stay in your own room tonight." Trent told Cody as he flipped a burger.

"Nah, he couldn't go through with it." Cody said walking over to stand by my side.

"I could try." I say smirking at him.

"So how's it going guys?" Gwen asks walking over to stand by Trent.

"Ya know, same old same old." Cody says shrugging, but not meeting Gwen's eyes.

"Exciting." Gwen said kissing Trent's cheek.

"We like to live life on the edge." I say sarcastically.

"I can see that."

Gwen and I have never reallyseen eye to eye. We're both sarcastic, but that is where our similarities end. She's athletic, I'm not. I care about brains and success, she cares about… Something else. Either way we're two very different people.

"So what are we doing today gorgeous?" Trent asked Gwen while putting an arm around her waist.

"I don't know, maybe you could start by giving me one of those burgers."

"I think I can do that." Trent said fixing Gwen a hamburger.

Trent put the rest of the burgers on a plate and waved his goodbye to us.

"Byeguys." Gwen said walking away.

"Never gets easier for you does it?" I ask referring to talking to Gwen.

"Not really." Cody says blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

I shrug, although in reality I find it irritating.

"Hot tub?" Cody asks in an attempt to change the subject.

"Sure, but I need to put my swimming trunks on."

"I do too. Let's go upstairs and change."

I followed Cody to the elevator and we went up to our floor before parting ways and agreeing to meet at the hot tub.

I walk into my room and take my time changing. In a few minutes I'm ready and walk out of my room to see Justin.

I glare at him, but he only smiles at me.

"What do you want?"

"Why Noah, I'm surprised at you, why would I want anything from you?"

"What are you really up to?"

"I'm just passing through on my way to my room." He says pointing down the hall to where his room is.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm going to find out." I say before taking my key out of my pocket and locking my door.

"If there was anything to figure out I'm sure that you would." He says before he walks down the hall and into his room.

I spend a moment glaring at his door before I shake my head and go to meet Cody. I think we're about to have a problem on our hands.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

Noah thinks he's so smart, but little does he realize he's just given me the information I need. He's so paranoid about what I'm going to do that he didn't even think I might want his room key.

And now that I know where he keeps his key all I have to do is tell Heather and let her take care of the rest.

I wait awhile longer before leaving my room to go to Heather's.

When I get to her room I quickly knock on the door.

"It's about time; I've been waiting for two hours."

I roll my eyes. "Well I did have to wait for Noah to actually go to his room again."

"Calm down." She said rolling her eyes and filling her nails. "Did you find the key?"

"Obviously or I wouldn't be here."

"Well, now my feelings are hurt."

"It's in his right pocket." I say turning to leave.

"I'm still curious about what that nerd has that you could possibly want."

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that I left the room.

**Cody's P.O.V.**

It's taking Noah awhile to meet me. I'm hoping he's not mad at me for earlier. I mean, I can't help that I still like Gwen a little. I mean since this whole thing with Noah I've liked Gwen less and less.

Besides, Noah thinks Izzy's hot. It's not like I'm the only one who's still thinking about girls. Hell, it's not like I'm not allowed to! I mean if this was a real relationship then I could understand him being jealous, but it's not…

"Hey." Noah says sitting down beside me in the hot water.

"Hey."

"So I ran into Justin."

"You didn't punch him again did you?" I really hoped he didn't.

"No,but he's planning something."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Then we're back to square one, ya know, keep your eyes open and all that jazz."

"I suppose."

We stayed quiet for a minute before I had to speak to him.

"Are you mad at me?"

Noah raised an eyebrow at me. "Should I be?"

"Well, I don't think so, but you seem irritated."

"I'm not mad; I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Noah smirked before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"You know we're not really gay right?"

And even though I couldn't really be sure of that anymore I laughed like an idiot. Once I calmed down a little I leaned against Noah.

"Hey, there's Eva, wanna put on a show?" He whispers in my ear.

He doesn't wait for my answer as he begins sucking on my ear, and I'm arching to get closer to him, not giving two craps that Eva sees it all.


	13. Too much evil

**Playing Pretend Just Got A Lot Gayer: Chapter 13**

**Authors Note: First off I'd like to once again thank my beta 'DarkMindedThinker89' for editing this chapter! I can't thank you enough for taking time away from your own storys to edit mine; you rock! Alright, second, sorry for the wait. I'm slow and I've been writing for a different fandom; bad Poge, bad. Anyway we're getting close to the end, I'd guess 15 will be the last chapter, but I've been wrong before. Okay so on with the story, please reveiw and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

As I make my way down to the pool I can't help but be curious about what Justin's planning. Normally I wouldn't concern myself with such things, but with this I was interested.

Justin and Noah have hated each other from day one so it doesn't surprise me that he's trying to pull something. What surprises me is that whatever he's doing involves Noah's room and his relationship.

Justin was the reason I was saying things to Cody about he and Noah's relationship at the sleepover. Justin thinks that they aren't really dating; I personally think he has a twisted attraction to Noah, but that's just a theory.

I guess it really doesn't matter what he's doing; in the end I'll benefit from whatever it is.

I made my way to the hot tub once I saw Cody and Noah. I noticed that their lips were pressed together and for a second I had to look around for a distraction. I saw Izzy snorkeling in the pool and figured she would work just as well as anyone.

I waited for her to surface before I called for her.

"Hey Izzy! Come here for a second!"

Izzy swam over and pulled herself out of the water to stand by me.

"Actually, it's Kaleidoscope now; isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, it's totally fab!" I say trying to sound like I mean it despite the fact that Kaleidoscope is a stupid name. "Hey Kaleidoscope, I heard Cody talking earlier about how much fun he had hanging out with you the other night."

"Ahhh really, that's, like, so sweet!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd love to hang out again. Soon."

"Well, maybe I should go give him a break from Noah; I'd hate for him to get too worn out!"

"You go girl." I said as Izzy ran off toward Cody.

My plan is working perfectly. Things are too easy with idiots like this around. I watch as Izzy pulls Cody out of the pool and drags him away from a confused Noah. I watch as Eva begins to approach him and I know I need to hurry up. The last thing I need is to try and get rid of that gorilla.

"Hey Noah!" I say as I hurry to slink down into the hot tube.

"Heather." He says coldly.

"So how are you and Cody doing? Speaking of which, where is he?"

"We're fine and he's with Izzy."

"Hey Noah." Eva said walking up to us- well more Noah.

"Hey Eva, I can't talk- uhh, Heather and I are, umm-" I'm not sure why he is trying to avoid Eva, but I know that this is my chance.

"We're going to his room to talk about boys. Want to come?" I ask knowing that she wouldn't be caught dead in the same room as me.

"I'll pass-"

"Too bad! Come one Noah!" I say dragging Noah toward the hotel before Eva could add anything.

I keep dragging him until we reach the elevator and step inside. When the door closes he pulls out of my grip.

"Okay, what's you're game?" Noah asked glaring.

"I just helped you, I wouldn't be complaining." I say back just as coldly.

"You don't just help people for no reason. What do you want?"

Honestly? Your room key, but you don't need to know that.

"I want to help you out."

Noah looked at me doubtfully. "Oh really?"

"Justin's planning something."

"I already knew that."

"But do you know what he's planning?"

Noah glared at me for a moment before the elevator door opened on our floor.

"Do you know what he's planning?" Noah asked as we walked toward his room.

"I have an idea."

He takes his room key out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

"I don't trust you." Was all he told me, but he left his door open granting me entrance.

I walked in after him and watched him grab the dry clothes that he had left on his bed. He walked into his attached bathroom and quickly walked out to throw me a towel before going back into the room and locking the door.

I used the towel to dry off before sitting down on his bed. I have half a mind to snoop around, but what would a geek like Noah have worth seeing? Nothing of course.

A few minutes later he came back from the bathroom wearing his dry clothes. I watched him walk over and sit his room key on the stand beside his bed before sitting down beside me.

What a relief. I really didn't want to try and seduce my way into a gay man's pocket.

"Okay, tell me what you know about what Justin's up too." Noah inquires not wasting anytime.

"Pushy, aren't we?"

"Oh, my bad." Noah says sarcastically.

"I really don't know what Cody sees in you."

"That's what Cody said."

"That was part of Justin's plan."

"So you're working with him?"

"I was, but we had creative differences. He's working with Duncan now."

"What creative differences?"

"He wouldn't tell me what his big plan was. I don't like not knowing how things will turn out and I definitely don't like being told what to do."

Noah nodded. "Sounds like you, but that still doesn't explain why you're helping me."

"Justin wouldn't give into my demands so now I'm helping you; it's revenge at its finest." I say smirking.

"I see. So is that all you know?"

"At the moment, but I'm sure I can find out more."

"Okay then." Noah said standing up and walking toward the door.

While his back was turned I took my opportunity to grab his key from the bedside table and put it in my pocket.

Noah opened the door. "I guess I'll be seeing you later." He said giving me the eyes that said 'Get out'.

"I guess you will." I say before getting up and walking out with the key secure in my pocket. It was too easy.

**Cody's P.O.V.**

"I don't want to play anymore Kaleidoscope." I say gasping.

Izzy's been dragging me around for the better part of an hour. We've been playing game after game and currently we're playing Dinosaur Attack; a game of Izzy's own creation. Right now Izzy's the dinosaur and I'm the person being attacked.

For the record, it's not fun.

"Cody, you can't just stop playing! What if this happens for real one day and you just stop? The dinosaur will eat you! It'll be all like RAWR! And you'll be all like NOOO! But it won't matter because you'll end up in his stomach and then he'll digest you and you'll end up dino poo!" Izzy ranted on.

"Dinosaurs are extinct."

"That's what they want you to think!"

I've got to get out of here.

"Look, I think I'm going to find Noah, but Zeke and Owen are over there. I bet one of them will play with you." I say pointing to the area of the Playa that Owen and Zeke were playing cards at.

"Oh, I get it. You want to get back to your man." Izzy said giggling. "Okay, but keep it PG; at least until I get there!"

I blushed before heading up to the Playa away from Izzy.

I will admit that the first 20 minutes of hanging out with Izzy can actually be fun, but after that it's just exhausting.

I walk toward Noah's room wanting nothing more than to lie down beside him. I know I should probably go to my own room, but, well, I'm weak and I want to be with him right now. Besides when I saw him go off with Heather I got a little worried. She came back down; he never did.

I made it to his door and knocked waiting for him to answer. Noah opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hey." He said smiling and opening the door wider so that I can come in.

I smiled back before quickly walking into the room and lying down on his bed. He smirked at me before coming to lie down beside me.

"Izzy wore you out I presume?"

"Ever play Dinosaur attack?" He laughed.

"I'm so tired." I whined laying my head on his shoulder.

"So go to sleep genius." He said smirking before putting an arm around me casually.

"Turn the light off."

"What am I, your slave?" He asks before complying and turning off the lamp that was lighting up the room.

"Thanks." I say before closing my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He says defectively, but I can tell he's smiling and even that means a lot

**Justin's P.O.V.**

"So you got the key?"

"Why else would I be here?" Heather snapped at me.

"Just give it to me." Heather has to be the most annoying woman on the planet.

"No problem." She says pulling the key out of her pocket. "Just don't forget our deal."

"Believe me, I won't." I say rolling my eyes as she walks out the door.

I'm never working with her again.


	14. Something whicked this way comes

**Playing Pretend Just Got a Lot Gayer: Chapter 14**

**Authors Note: Wow, this was a crappy update. :/ Sorry it took so long and was so short. This should have been out a week ago but my computer, once again, crapped itself mid chapter. Anyway the way I'm seeing this is that there will be two more chapters counting the epilgue. **

**Also special thanks to my beta DarkMindedThinker89! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V.**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Noah lying in bed reading by book light. I yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it morning, but the implication still applies." Noah said shutting his book. I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean good morning even though it's not morning. I thought you were smart?"

"I'm math and computer smart, not big words smart."

He scoffs and smirks. "Figures."

"Like you could handle someone being smarter than you."

"Like anyone could be smarter than me."

"I'm just glad you don't have a big ego about your intelligence."

"Yes, that would be a shame." He says as he turns on a lamp.

"Dude! Bright!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Don't be such an inconsiderate jerk!"

"I wasn't, but speaking of which, I talked to Heather today."

"You talked to Heather?!" I asked giving him a look that hopefully displayed how little sense that made. I mean Heather's evil! Why would anyone talk to her willingly?

"Calm down; she just had a little insight on Justin's plan. And when I say a little, I really mean a little."

"…So what'd you find out?" I'm still not sold on the whole talking to Heather thing, but I should find out what he found out before I make my judgment.

"That what she said to you at the party was part of his plan."

"So he's trying to… break us up?" I guessed.

"She doesn't know, but she's willing to find out more."

"And we're going to trust her?"

"Do I look like an imbecile?"

"You're kinda starting to sound like one."

Noah glares at me. "We have nothing else to go on. We don't have to trust her or do anything for her. We wait for her to give us information and then we decide what to do from there."

I have a bad feeling about this, but I can't really find a problem with what he's saying so I have no choice but to agree. "Fine."

"Good. Now let's go get dinner; I'm starving." Noah says standing up and moving towards his bedside table.

"That's strange; I thought I left my key on the table."

"You probably left it somewhere else. Come on, I've got your spare." I say grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. What can I say? I'm starving!

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I'm fingering Noah's room key in my pocket when I see him and Cody walk out of the hotel.

I know this is the time to strike. I don't know how much time I'm going to have, but based on how much food Cody's putting on his plate I'll have plenty.

I quickly make my way to the hotel avoiding Sadie's gaze; a difficult task to pull off with someone as obsessive as she is. Of course, who can blame her? I am gorgeous.

As I ride the elevator up to Noah's floor I can't help but think how brilliant I am. I'm going to crush Noah.

I still haven't figured out why Noah's pretending to be gay, but I know that once I expose him, something bad will happen. And when something bad happens to Noah, it brings a smile to my face; and my smile is stunning.

The elevator stops on the correct floor and I walk to Noah's door and use the key to unlock the it. I shut and lock the door behind me as I begin to rummage through Noah's things.

I'm not sure what I'm looking for, but I know that I'll know it when I find it.

**~15 minutes later~**

I've looked through his draws and a suitcase and have yet to find anything useful. At this point I'm starting to think he is gay. The only other place I can think of looking in under his mattress.

…Jackpot. This is it. I've found it.

I lay his room key on the floor by the bedside table before locking his door and leaving his room.

Oh I've got you now Noah, I've got you now.


	15. NoCo exposed on candid camera

**Playing Pretend Just Got a Lot Gayer: Chapter 15**

**Authors Note: Wow this chapter took forever and a day, but I feel like you guys will like it. It's longer than usual and I feel like for the first time in a long time that there's no filler in this chapter; not to mention people can fianlly stop feeling bad for Eva. Also after this chapter all that's left is the epilogue; yay! I'd also like to shout a thank you to my beta 'DarkMindedThinker89'! Anyway on with the story; please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**

Cody and I are once again piling mounds of food onto our plates. Lately I feel like that's all we've been doing. We eat, we sleep, and we pretend we're gay. Okay, so maybe the last one is a little out of the ordinary.

I guess I'm just feeling a little bored. Normally I like doing the same things over and over again, but that's when I'm at home with various siblings coming and going as they please, while always trying to ruin my days. I'm starting to miss them… Kind of.

I guess I just miss the uncertainty of how my days will go and having to outsmart them to get my way.

Now my only obstacle is pretending I'm gay, which I can't help but feel should be harder than it is, but of course it's not.

This type of obstacle requires no brain work and is just making me question my sexuality. On the plus side, at least I'm getting a little action…From a guy…Who I think I like…Brilliant.

"Noah, you okay?" Cody asks me as we make our way to the table.

"Super." I say fighting to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

Cody rolls his eyes as he sits down beside me. "Thinking about Heather again?" He asks before shoving food in his mouth.

"No. Just bored."

I ignored the odd look Cody gave me; I know me being bored is out of character, I don't need him to make it obvious.

"You're the one who suggested food-"

"Because I knew you'd be hungry-"

"And how are you bored with all of the things that are going on?"

"I just need something to challenge myself mentally."

"So get a Rubiks Cube." Cody says with a smile on his face.

"Too easy." I say just to annoy him.

My plan backfires as he smiles back at me. "You have to twist it around before you start."

"God, what would I do without you?" I ask as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"Not Rubiks Cubes, that's for sure."

I roll my eyes and feel myself smile against my own will. Maybe my mental challenge will be to analyze my feelings for Cody. It would either be incredibly easy or impossibly difficult, of course to analyze my feelings for him I have to admit that I feel something for him. Hmmm, perhaps I'll just stay in my state of self denial a little longer.

Cody sits his chin on my shoulder as he whines "Are you done eating yet? You're so slow."

Sometimes it amazes me how fast he can eat considering that his mouth is running the whole time.

"For you I'll be done." I say as I turn to capture his lips. Seeing as we're in the middle of the resort at feeding time, I'd say it's a good bet that someone's watching us.

I feel his arms wrap around my neck as a simple kiss becomes a makeout session. God I love this boy… Wait love?

I break the kiss and stare at Cody who's looking at me like I have two heads, but I really don't care at the moment. Love is serious. Love traps you with someone forever. I don't know if I want to love Cody.

I'm just about to tell Cody I need to use the bathroom, A.K.A. evaluate my feelings, when I hear Justin screaming.

"Everyone please gather around! I have something to share that I think everyone will want to hear!"

Suddenly my eyes go wide, this can't be good. The look on Cody's face is no better; we both know this has to include us, more specifically me.

"Come on." He says as he pulls me by my arm to the circle that's forming around Justin.

"Like, what's going on Justin?" Katie asks from her spot in between DJ and Sadie.

"Are you asking me out?" Sadie asks.

Justin visibly cringed at Sadie's question. Cody and I smirked. "No Sadie, I am not."

"Oh."

"Anyway…" Justin said trailing off and pulling out a magazine that I immediately recognized as my own. "Does anyone know what this is?"

"Garbage!" Courtney screamed.

"Hot!" Duncan screamed before getting slapped by Courtney.

"A porn magazine?" LaShawna states although it sounds like a question.

"Thank you LaShawna. That's exactly what it is. Can anyone guess where I got it from?"

"A store?" Geoff asked.

"Good guess, but no."

"The garbage can?" Courtney screamed. She was ignored.

"Did you have a subscription?" Owen asked.

"Nope."

"Can you get to the point man?" DJ asked looking away from the magazine.

"Or at least share." Duncan muttered before being smacked again.

"Of course, but where I got this might surprise you."

At this point I'm holding back a glare. I've already put things together. Heather was helping Justin. I put my key on my bed side table and she took it when I wasn't looking and then gave it to Justin. God, when did I get so naïve?

"You see I found this in Noah's room, funny that a gay man would have a magazine full of naked women."

Everybody turned to stare at me. I was about to defend myself when Duncan spoke up.

"How do we know you got it from his room?" And Duncan to the rescue, but I'm sure he'll make me regret it later.

"How would you even get into his room?" Trent asked curiously.

"I had some help from Heather."

"It's mine." Cody says out of no where.

Suddenly all eyes are on him.

"You keep straight porn in your boyfriend's room?" Justin asks amused.

"I gave it to him after we started dating so that he could hide it. I didn't want to look at it while we were dating… It felt like cheating."

At that there were 'aww's' and at that moment I was truly overwhelmed by Cody's acting skills and his ability to improvise.

I kissed him in front of everybody.

"Any other questions? Or maybe you'd like to discuss the other items you found in my room; my Shakespeare collection perhaps?" I ask sarcastically.

Justin scowled knowing that he'd lost. I can feel Cody smirk beside me. We won this round.

"I have something we can discuss." Chris says walking up to join our circle. My right eyebrow shot up, I have a bad feeling about this.

"First off I want to commend you and Cody on your acting skills; if you were better looking you two could get out of the reality T.V. business and onto real T.V. shows."

Cody and I both scowl, although it's obvious that being called ugly should be the least of our worries at the present moment.

"You see after you brought it to my attention that you would only keep your relationship a secret if you got compensation I did a little research- well actually I didn't care until the big dogs said the money would come out of my salary, but I digress- I did a little research. Did you two know that there are cameras all over this resort?"

Crap.

"Wait, there are cameras?"

"Not now- I'm talking to Noah and Cody. Did you two know that?" Chris waits for an answer but neither of us is willing to provide one. "I'll take that as a no."

"You know it was actually fun to watch you two trick everyone here into thinking you're together."

"You mean they're not?" Beth asks.

"No they aren't Beth, but to lessen the pain, I've created a short video! Chef, bring it in!"

"I don't get paid enough for this…" Chef muttered as he wheeled in a huge T.V.

The T.V. started playing clips ranging from our first kiss in the hallway in front of Eva to us discussing our plans and even some shots of us making out.

I put my head in my hands. Suddenly I want today to go back to being boring. After the video was over Chris stepped in front of the T.V.

"Wasn't that fun? Well I guess I'll leave you to discuss this with your peer group. Oh, and Noah," I raise my head to look at him. "I wouldn't expect compensation money anytime soon."

I turn to look at the faces staring at me. I suppose it's time to face the music, well, I had a good run. I'm sure Eva will only break one of my arms.

"What the hell know-it-all?" Eva asks stepping forward.

"I'm pretty sure the video explains everything." I say ready to accept my fate.

"All except how you got that I liked you." Eva says looking at me like I'm an idiot, and to be honest I'm starting to think that's what I'm becoming; not that I'd ever say that out loud.

"Zeke told me you did; you mean you don't?" I ask.

"No! I'll hang out with you, but I'd never date a nerd like you." Eva says defensively. "But if a girl like me ever likes you, then you should consider yourself blessed." She says getting into my face.

"Back she-douser." I say feeling relief flood through my body.

"Wait- so then why did Zeke say you liked Noah?" Sadie asked.

"Good question." I say as we all turn toward the home schooled boy.

"Eh! I know what I heard dog! Eva and Izzy were all like talking 'bout it in junk ya know."

"Somebody please tell white boy that he ain't gangster." LaShawna asked.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Noah, and Izzy and I definitely never talked about him."

"First of all my name is Kaleidoscope, learn it!" She screams at all of us. "Second, you did that thing where you eavesdrop on us and don't understand what we mean, didn't you?" Izzy asks Zeke.

"No I heard it yo!"

"What exactly did you hear Zeke?" I have a feeling I'm going to want to kill him after this.

"Kaleidoscope was all like speak it straight Eva, but Eva was like no goes, and-"

"Can we get a translator?" Duncan asks annoyed.

"I believe I can be of assistance!" Harold says stepping forward. "I think he's saying that Kaleidoscope was telling Eva to start-"

"Can we just watch the tape? This is getting old." Courtney asks.

"What tape?" Bridgette asks.

"The tape on the VCR that's clearly labeled 'Zeke eavesdrops on Eva's crush'."

"Who uses VCRs anymore anyway?" Harold mumbles.

Courtney glares at Harold before sliding the tape into the V.C.R.

**(On tape)**

"I don't get why you just don't tell him you like him. It'd be sooo romantic!" Izzy squeals from her place hanging upside down on Eva's couch.

"It would not be romantic! And you'd better not tell him either!"

"Jeez I won't! But you should totally talk to Noah about it; he'd understand."

"Maybe you're right."

"Well duh!" Izzy said before doing a back flip off of the couch and leaving the room.

**(Tape over)**

"See yo! I told you!"

"I wasn't talking about liking Noah! Izzy wanted me to talk to him about, well-"

"Liking you Zekey!" Izzy squealed.

Eva gasped and looked at Izzy like she was going to kill her.

"Oh, wait, that was a secret wasn't it? My bad!"

"Wait- so Eva liked Zeke and not me?" I ask trying to clarify things.

"Yeppers!"

"God Zeke- you're such an idiot!"

"You're the one who believed him." Duncan pointed out.

"Agghhh!" I turn to see Cody's reaction only to realize he's no longer standing next to me. "Where's Cody?"

"He left during the first video." Tyler says nonchalantly.

I roll my eyes. "That would've been nice to know." I say angrily. "Which way did he go?"

"That way dude." Tyler says pointing toward the beach that was usually left ignored in favor of the pool.

With that I take off for the beach.

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

"So you like me?" I ask Eva.

Instead of an answer I receive a punch in the arm that sends me to the floor. Eva then took off for the hotel.

"Hey come back shorty! I like 'em feisty!" I scream before getting up to run after her.

**Noah's P.O.V.**

As I arrive on the beach I see Cody tossing rocks into the water. I walk over to him and sit beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Cody replies tossing another rock. "How'd things go with Eva?"

"Turns out Zeke was wrong; she liked him."

"Oh."

"I should have known better than to believe homeschool. He's not exactly what I'd call a reliable resource."

Cody doesn't even smile. "Noah, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all of this. This whole pretend dating thing was my idea and I shouldn't have ever suggested it. It was stupid. I should have known that it would fall apart like this." Cody says staring at the sand below him.

I sigh. "It's not your fault. I kissed you that day in the hallway, not the other way around. I never gave you a choice in all of this. Even if we hadn't started to fake date you would've been involved whether you liked it or not."

"I didn't do this all out of revenge." My eyes widen. "I wanted to know if you'd go along with it. I-I wanted to know if you were gay. Ever since the awake-a-thon people have been saying that you are, and I wanted to know."

It's like being hit in the gut. I never thought he'd be telling me this. Even if I had thought he'd tell me this, I would never have thought it'd hurt this much.

"I'm sorry Noah."

"It's okay. If you have the opportunity to figure something out then you should."

We sit in silence for a few minutes before Cody speaks again. "You're my best friend."

I look at him wanting him to continue speaking.

"When we first got to the island we became friends. I liked you even though you were a total jerk and pretty much useless as far as the challenges went. After the awake-a-thon I freaked and so did you. You got voted out before I could work up the guts to talk to you about it. And when we got here, well, what was the point? We'd both made friends and it didn't matter." Cody took a breath before speaking again. "When we started fake dating I realized how much I'd missed you. I don't have to act around you. I can be me and it doesn't matter because nothing impresses you and I have nothing to lose around you. I can be a geek and play video games and you don't care and you'll play them with me. And I can be an asshole because I know no matter what I do you'll always be a bigger one and I can say whatever I want because you'll always have a comeback. You make me happy even when you look at me like I'm the lamest person in the world. Even though this whole thing backfired on us I'm glad it happened, because you're the best friend I've ever had; including people from back home."

I take in all of what he just said before I speak. "You impress me."

"What?"

"I agree with everything you said about me except that nothing impresses me."

"How do I impress you?" He asks as though I just told him some preposterous lie.

I sigh. I hate to stroke his ego. "How don't you? When I first met you, you lived for pleasing other people. Then all of a sudden we're fake dating and you're a totally different person. You're confident, quick on your feet, smart, funny, and you go between being this innocent little boy to being an asshole of epic proportions. Every time I think I've got you figured out, you turn around and do something I'd have never thought of." I look at him and smile for the first time since we started this meeting. "And I hope that you take all of this in stride because the last thing I need is for you to go and get a bigger ego."

He smirks at me. "I'm the one with the ego?"

I smirk back in reply. This in turn leads to Cody pushing me down in the sand and for a few minutes we roll back and forth trying to pin one another. In the end, he's stuck underneath me.

"You're lucky I didn't pin you underwater." I say looking at the tide that's making it's way up the beach.

"You're lucky I'm playing clean this time." He says referring to our last wrestling match.

"Like you ever play clean."

"True." He says before faking me out with his leg and using his upper body to flip our positions.

"Can't you ever just let me win?" I say giving up.

"As soon as you start letting me win at video games." He says before collapsing on top of me.

I kiss him.

It's a quick peck on the lips. The kind you give to someone you're kissing for the first time and are scared to see their reaction. I wait for his response.

"You kissed me."

"You beat me at wrestling."

"Why?"

"Because you cheat."

"I mean why'd you kiss me?"

I take a deep breath from underneath him. "You make me have bisexual tendencies." I say in a nonchalant way despite the fact that my heart is ready to pound out of my chest as I'm sure he's aware of.

He leans down and kisses me. "Ditto."


	16. Epilogue: the end sorta

**Playing Pretend Just Got a Lot Gayer: Chapter 16- The Epilogue **

**Authors Note: At the bottom. READ IT. IT'S IMPORTANT.**

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**

It's amazing really, how quickly things can change. How within a few days, your life can be turned upside down. How you can come to a stupid summer camp thinking you know everything and that you don't need anybody- and that if you did need somebody that somebody would be female- and yet you end up at an amazing hotel with the most amazing and cocky boyfriend in the world.

And yet that's how things have worked out, it's almost enough to wipe the smirk off my face and replace it with a smile- but not quite.

It's been a week since Chris exposed Cody and I as fake boyfriends and things couldn't be better. Well they could, but this is pretty great right here.

At the moment I'm lying out on a lawn chair by the pool, with a glass of lemonade in my hand, watching Cody play football with Trent and Tyler.

I watch as Cody drops a pass and I can't help but snigger.

"Are you even listening?" Oh, and did I mention that Eva's sitting beside me?

"Sorry, it's not that your boy drama isn't exciting, but I did just get over my own." Eva's been telling me about where she and Zeke stand, an interesting predicament to say the least.

"It's your own fault; if you had just listened in the first place none of your boy drama would have even happened."

"Which in retrospect would have sucked." Cody says as he sits down on the ground between my and Eva's chair.

"Sick of football?"

"Tyler hit me in the head again."

"Forth time?"

"Fifth."

"Hello! Trying to figure crap out here!"

"Sorry." We both say, although I'm not all that sorry; I really don't get the issue. She likes him, he likes her; where's the problem?

"Maybe you should tell me about it, I'll probably be more help than crabby-pants." I scoff and roll my eyes.

Eva shrugs. They've actually made amends with each other. Once Eva explained that the only reason she snapped at Cody was because she was frustrated about the whole Zeke thing he forgave her.

"I don't know what to do about Zeke."

"Well he likes you right? Why not just ask him out?" Cody says simply just as I had a few minutes before.

"Because I don't like his little gangster act, let alone being called 'shorty', I'm not even short!" Eva screams getting angry, but Cody doesn't flinch. "He wasn't like that when he got here." Eva says sounding defeated.

"No, he was sexist." I say.

"Noah." Cody says in a tone that says he wants me to shut up. Yeah, like that wasn't a true statement.

"What was he like before?" Cody asks curious.

"He was a typical farm boy." Cody raises his eyebrows as if he still doesn't get it. "He was impressed when he saw how much I could bench; then he started talking about how many round bails I could lift. After that we got to talking. He wasn't sexist; he was just sheltered… Really, really sheltered."

"He's home schooled, right?" Cody asks although he doesn't wait for an answer. "Well maybe he's just never met a lot of girls. I mean it'd be easy for him to assume that since he'd never met a girl that was smarter or stronger than him that there weren't any. And that's probably what the whole rap guy thing is about; it's all culture shock!" Cody says as if he just cracked open a big case.

"Well, now that you're up to speed with the rest of the class, what does she do about it?" I ask annoyed. Seriously, I just covered all of this with Eva.

Cody shoots me a glare before turning back to Eva. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel about how he's changed?"

"Because it's not my business to change him. If he tried to change me I'd be mad, so why should I try to change him?"

Cody sighs as if he's in deep thought. "Well, I guess you just have to wait then. I mean you have all of TDA to spend with him. Maybe he'll realize that his gangster act is stupid and just be himself."

"Gee Cody, that's so helpful." Eva says sarcastically. "I never could have figured-"

"Hey woman! I wanna drop some words with you, eh!" Zeke says walking up to Eva.

"My name is Eva, not woman, and I don't want to talk to you!"

"What's your fire shorty! I thought you were into the Z-man!"

"You thought wrong!"

"What's your deal, yo! I thought we were gonna kick it together-"

"Just shut up! You don't even make any sense!" Eva says as she starts to walk away.

"Hey don't walk away from me, eh!" Cody and I watch helplessly as Eva pushes Zeke into the pool.

"Not cold yo!"

"COOL! The word is COOL!" Eva screams before opening the door to the hotel and slamming the door behind her.

"Yeah well you're bein' cold, eh!" Zeke screams at the closed door.

"And I thought you were being cranky."

"Have I expressed what an asshole you're being today?"

"Not yet." Cody says smiling innocently.

"You know I can only take so much shit from you in one day."

"What are you going to do about it?" Cody smirks. And all of a sudden I get his game.

I launch myself at him and connect our lips. I struggle to keep my spot on top of him as I push my tongue into his mouth. His tongue wrestles mine for dominance just as his body does.

I feel his breathing getting heavier as he rolls his body on top of mine, causing us to hit the pool chair, as he tries to push our tongues into my mouth instead of his. I lean my head in order to deepen the kiss as I roll us the opposite way so that I'm back on top.

I steal his trick as I rub my knee into his crotch, causing him to fully open his mouth and moan. I smirk and pin his hands down. He growls and uses all of he weight to put us both on our sides as he reconnects our mouths and we begin to kiss like animals, both of us forgetting the fight over dominance and wrapping our arms tightly around one another.

I hear a giggle and a cough before pulling away from Cody, whose lips are swollen, only to see DJ and Katie standing over us.

"You mind?" I ask. Cody laughs before kissing my jaw and standing up.

"What's up guys?"

"Not a whole lot little man." DJ answers fist bumping Cody.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to Noah for a little bit?" Katie asks.

Katie and I haven't talked since before Cody and I were exposed as fake boyfriends, which means we haven't about the whole fact that we almost had a thing.

Cody looks at me and shrugs before he leans down to offer me a hand up. "Fine with me."

"Noah?" Katie asks nodding to an empty corner of the resort.

I nod before moving to walk beside her. Once we reach the corner we stop and face each other. I lean against a wall waiting for her to speak.

"So, how have you been?" She finally asks.

"I'm good. You?"

"The same. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

I nod my head signaling for her to continue.

"Before the whole thing with Cody happened, you liked me, right?"

I sigh, scratching my head. This is rather uncomfortable. "Yes."

"I, like, thought so! I totally thought I was, like, going crazy when you said you were gay!"

I chuckle, her tone putting me at ease. "I'm sorry about that, it wasn't my intension."

"I know, Eva and stuff, like, you did what you thought you had to."

"Glad you understand."

"But I was also wondering…" And I'm on edge again. "Why did you set me up with DJ?"

"It was a fluke." I answer looking away.

"You were, like, being nice!" Katie squeals knowing that I'm lying.

"Well I figured you deserved somebody, and DJ's an okay guy. Kind of a chicken, but everyone has a flaw."

"DJ's a great guy and you, like, know it; that's why you set me up with him! He was right, you were, like, helping!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night honey."

Katie smiles at me. "Thank you Noah. It was really sweet of you."

"Whatever."

"Now I only, like, have one more question-"

"There's another?" I joke.

"Noah, this is a serious one."

"Okay, ask away." I say seriously.

"You don't have any, like, leftover feelings for me do you?"

"No, of course not! I'm with Cody! Why, do you still have feelings for me?"

"Like, of course not! I'm totally into DJ now! I just wanted to make sure we both felt the same way about this."

"I assure you we do. Honestly I don't know what either of us ever saw in the other."

"Your charm." Katie says giggling.

"Huh?"

"Your charm is what got me."

"I have charm?" I ask amused.

"Like, of course! You're a total asshole, but, like, you make it seem so, um- what's the word…?"

"Appealing?"

"Yes!"

I smirk. "Dully noted. Now I should probably get back to my boyfriend; he's the jealous type." I say sarcastically as I watch Cody talk to Gwen.

Katie sees this and giggles. "Like of course."

I start to walk away, but turn back when she calls my name. "What?"

"You never told me what you saw in me."

I smirk as I turn to and start walking again. "Wouldn't you like to know." I throw casually over my shoulder.

"Like, no fair Noah!"

I smirk triumphantly. The last thing I want to do is discuss my feelings with Katie; let alone my old feelings.

**Cody's P.O.V.**

I watch Noah leave with Katie before I turn back to DJ. "So what does she want to talk to him about?"

"Clearing up their old feelings." DJ says casually before a scared look comes onto his face. "They are old feelings, aren't they?"

"Of course, Noah wouldn't have set you guys up if he wasn't over her. And she seems really into you man. Nice!" I say fist-bumping him.

DJ's face looks relieved. "Yeah, well, Noah seems pretty into you too. You actually look like someone hit you in the mouth."

I touch my lips and realize that they're swollen from being kissed so rough. I chuckle. "Well, that's how it is with another guy, really rough, not to mention awesome."

"What's really rough and awesome?" Gwen's voice asks from behind me.

I blush and DJ laughs. "I'll leave you to explain this one." He says before going over to Tyler and Trent to join their game of football.

"Well?"

"Kissing Noah." I say rubbing my neck.

She smirks. "It looks pretty rough." She sits down on Noah's previously abandoned pool chair and motions for me to sit beside her.

"So, you guys are really together this time? No lying?"

"We're definitely together for real."

"And you're happy?"

"Yeah, things have been great. Why?"

"I'm just really proud of you."

"For what?"

"For being with the guy you wanted and not worrying about popularity and seeming like a ladies man. I honestly thought the whole being gay-bi- what are you guys anyway?"

I chuckle. "Thanks Gwen; it means a lot. And as far as sexuality goes? I'm really not sure. I mean he's the only guy I've ever liked and it's the same for him, so I guess we're just two straight guys in a gay relationship."

Gwen laughs putting her hand on my shoulder. "Who needs a label anyway, right? Personally I'm just surprised that Noah likes girls."

I laugh. "You'd be surprised."

"Yeah, the Playboy was surprise enough. I'm just going to ignore his flamboyant ways."

"Hey, don't insult my boyfriend!" I joke, the word boyfriend coming out stiffly. "It still feels so weird to say I have a boyfriend."

"Good weird, or weird-weird?"

"Good weird." I say without hesitation.

"So have you called and told your folks?"

"No way! I'm not ready for that yet!"

"I understand, besides with how obsessed you are with girls your parents probably wouldn't believe you anyway." She and I both share a laugh.

"The sad thing is that you're probably right. At least I don't have to worry about them finding out, right?" I say still smiling.

"True." She pauses looking up. "Well your man is on his way over; I'll leave you guys alone." She says standing up.

"Thanks Gwen."

**Noah's P.O.V.**

I make my way to Cody right as Gwen is leaving. We nod at each other as she walks toward LaShawna.

"What were you and Gwen talking about?"

"Why jealous?"

"Nah. You don't stand a chance against Trent." I say smirking.

"Screw you." He says before leaning in to kiss me. "You're such an asshole." He murmurs against my lips.

I smirk against his lips before pushing our foreheads together. I'm about to say something when I hear a cough.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "What?"

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" I hear the voice of my worst enemy ask.

"Yes you are; very good Justin! Now if only you could figure out your times tables."

"Cute." He says in an annoyed voice. "I just thought I'd let you know that I'm not done with you Noah; when I am, you'll be in tears."

"Well, you did help get me a boyfriend, so I guess you're on the right track." I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Just watch your back." Justin says angrily walking away.

"I'd better, next thing you know he'll team up with Chris to buy me a new car." I say obnoxiously loud to Cody. Nothing is better than watching Justin walk off in a huff with his shoulders clenched in anger. I smirk looking to Cody who's only half smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Cody."

"Well, he did get the better of you last time. I just think we should be careful around him."

"Cody, honey, after the summer's over we won't have to see him until next summer, and even then he'll be competing for awhile. We don't need to worry about him. Besides what can he do now that our secrets are all out in the open?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just being over cautious." I don't think he's being completely honest and I'm about to tell him so when Harold comes into the picture.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking; did you say that the competition wouldn't take place until next summer?"

"Yes Harold, that is why we're still at the resort." I say in a tone that implies just how stupid I think Harold is.

"Gosh! Have you guys really not heard?"

"Heard what?" Cody asks raising his eyebrow.

"Chris lied; he just wanted us to think that we were spending the rest of the summer here. We're heading to the new competition today."

"Are you serious?" Cody asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, gosh! Why do you guys always second guess me!" Harold screams before handing us a letter that has all the information on it. "Here."

"Excuse us Harold; we need to talk to a certain reality T.V. show host." I say after scanning the letter. I stand up and drag Cody along with me.

"Dude, Noah, chill." Cody says breaking my grip on his arm.

"Sorry." I mumble as we make our way to Chris's 'secret' room.

When we reach his room, I start pounding on his door until he answers. "What?"

"We're leaving for TDA today?"

"Duh, I had letters delivered to your rooms."

"We didn't receive any letters."

"Dude, Noah, there's one in your hand." Chris says as though I'm unaware of the fact that Harold's letter is still clutched in my hand. "You're loosing it bro."

"I got this from Harold."

"So you did get a letter?"

"Like two minutes ago." Cody pipes in.

"So you have a letter?" Cody sighs in frustration.

"Chris, the letter says we're supposed to leave in…" I check the clock hanging in his room. "15 minutes. That doesn't give us much time to pack."

"Dude, bottom of the letter, your stuff has already been packed by the maids."

"…That's creepy." Cody says. I give him a questioning look.

"I don't like the idea of maids packing my stuff." He whisper-yelled at me.

"You're such a baby." I whisper-yell back.

"Right, well, as much fun as this is I'm going to go take care of some last minute details. Buh-bye." Chris says slamming the door in our faces.

"…I'm not a baby." I smile at Cody and put my arm around him. It's hard to be in a bad mood around him when he's acting so innocent.

"Of course not. Now lets go get a smoothie and enjoy what little peace we have left."

"Way to be pessimistic." Cody jokes. "It probably won't be that bad; we're just watching from the sidelines."

"We'll see." I say sitting down at the bar and ordering a smoothie. Cody smiles and does the same.

"Hey guys!" Izzy screams from behind us, scaring us both half to death.

"Jeez E-scope," Cody says grabbing his heart. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Sorry! Just wanted to enjoy some time with my favorite gay couple before we head off in different directions!"

"Gee. That's great E-scope." I say sarcastically, although I will miss her in a way while she's gone.

"E-scope will miss Noah's sarcasm the most." She says before licking my cheek.

"EWWW! IZZY!"

Izzy smacks me in the arm. "E-scope!"

I glare at her as I wipe my cheek on my sleeve.

"I will miss Cody's girly scream." Izzy says before grabbing Cody and licking his cheek too, although he tries to fight her off.

"E-scope that's gross! And I don't have a girly scream!"

"Group hug!" She screams before hugging us both to either side of her and grabbing a camera seemingly out of nowhere to snap a picture of us together. "Yay! Now E-scope has a picture of us!"

"That's soo great E-scope." I say deciding to let her have her stupid picture.

"Let me see!" Cody says looking at the picture on Izzy's camera. "It looks pretty good considering."

I take a second to look at the picture. Cody's on her left with a surprised look on his face, while Izzy's face is practically all smile, with her eyes barely open because her smile is so wide, and then I sit on her right with an annoyed look on my face.

Cody's right; it's actually pretty good considering that Izzy just pushed us together without warning.

"It's good isn't it Noah?" Izzy asks.

"Meh."

"He likes it." Cody says snickering to Izzy.

"I knew he would; I'm a great picture taker! Hey, I could make a business! E-scope photography! What do you think!"

"Sounds good to me." Cody says humoring her. I actually think I turned them into friends; I may have created a monster.

"Hey campers! The buses are here!" We hear Chris scream.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Cody says standing up.

"I guess so."

"Come on guys!" Izzy screams dragging us over to the two buses.

"Single file! Losers on the left, everyone else on the right!" Chef screams.

"Courtney! Wrong bus!" Chris screams.

"I shouldn't be on the loser's bus! I was cheated! I should be in the competition!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course you were. Chef, would you please escort Courtney onto the bus?"

"Whatever." Chef says before throwing Courtney over his shoulder and carrying her onto the bus.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK! LET GO! I WAS A CIT!"

"Bye princess!" Duncan screams. "I'll miss you!"

"SHUT UP YOU OGRE AND HELP ME OFF OF THIS BUS!"

"Wow, what a nut job, right?" Izzy asks looking at Courtney. "Can I get some sedatives in here! Or at least a rope!"

"Well, have fun riding a bus with her! Hey Big-O! Save me a seat!" Izzy screams at Owen as she does a series of back-flips to her bus.

Cody gives me a scared look before trying to smile. "At least we have each other, right?"

"Yeah, there's that." I say still concentrating on the fact that Chef just finished tying Courtney to her bus seat.

"Okay losers, get on the bus!"

Cody and I walk to the bus but are stopped at the door by Chris.

"Can we help you?" I ask.

"Yes you can; sign these." Chris says handing us each a clipboard.

"And these would be?" I ask as Cody looks over his paper.

"Contracts, stating that you won't mention anything about your relationship. And before you say anything about discrimination, don't. Because all of the losers who got involved in relationships while on this resort are signing the same contract." Chris says glaring. "See there's one for Katie, Ezekiel, Eva, and I already got DJ to sign one." Chris says as he hands people clipboards and pens.

"We aren't even in a relationship!" Eva screams at Chris as she shoves a signed contract into his face.

"Yeah because that would be wack, eh!" Zeke screams sarcastically as he follows Eva onto the bus after giving Chris his clipboard.

"Here Chris." Katie says handing Chris her contract before going to sit with Sadie on the bus.

"You gonna sign them or do I have to kick you out?"

Cody and I both look at each other and share a grin as we sign.

"What?"

"We already talked about it-"

"And we weren't going to tell anyone."

"Figured it'd be better to keep it under wraps."

"But thanks for going through all of this trouble for us."

"You're a good man Chris." I say patting his shoulder as I hand him my clipboard, Cody following suit.

As soon as we walk onto the bus we hear him groan. We smile at each other before sitting down in a bus seat together and exchanging fist bumps.

"Who do those kids think they are? Katie and Sadie?" Chef mumbles from the drivers seat on the bus.

"Dude what's up Chris's ass?" Tyler asks walking onto the bus rubbing his head, which has a rather large bump forming.

We snicker as the doors to the bus close and the bus starts moving. Cody leans into me and lies his head on my shoulder. "That was so awesome." He says kissing my neck.

I smirk at him before kissing him full on the lips. "It was pretty good."

"Oh, get a room!" Courtney screams from the backseat.

"Stop arguing! And can somebody please untie me?"

"Sadie, I miss DJ!"

"Like, I'm so sorry Katie!"

"I wish Lindsey were here!"

"Why? Newsflash, she doesn't even know your name!" I scream.

"Screw you Noah!"

"Shut up Tyler, it's not his fault!" Cody screams.

"SHUT UP!" Chef screams, slamming on his breaks and making all of us fly forward… Well minus Courtney who's still tied to her seat.

There are several screams and my head manages to bump into Cody's which, might I add hurts like hell.

"Ow." Cody says rubbing his head.

"You said it."

"…This season is going to suck for us isn't it?" Tyler asks once we've all been silent for awhile.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Courtney asks sarcastically. At that everyone starts arguing again, leaving only Cody and myself composed.

Cody and I sigh as we lean against each other. "At least there's no Chris." Cody offers.

"Cody, as long as we're together I don't care what Chris or anyone else does."

Cody blushes harder than I've ever seen him blush before. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"That's probably the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." He says rubbing his neck.

"Is that bad?"

"No, no! Just unexpected! …It was actually kinda nice." He says his blush still going strong.

I chuckle before grabbing his hand. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

"I'll try not to." He says smiling.

"I love you Cody."

I blink. Did I just say the 'L' word? On a bus? God I did, and he's giving me that look like he's going to crap his pants. Crap. I'm not ready to deal with this.

"That was too soon." I say.

"No. I just can't believe that you confessed your love for me on a bus."

I blink. "What?"

"I mean seriously? We were just sitting by a huge pool in the middle of an incredible resort, and you choose to wait until we're on a smelly bus with everyone fighting to tell me you love me? Where's your sense of timing?"

I push Cody out of the bus seat, but he's laughing too hard to care. "Asshole. I put myself out there to tell you how I feel and you laugh in my face and criticize me? I repeat asshole."

"I'm sorry Noah, but you gotta admit it's funny." He says still chuckling as he gets up and sits back down in his seat.

I push him out of the seat again. "No, that's funny."

Cody rubs his head that just hit the bus seat across from us. "I deserved that."

"Indeed you did." I say smirking.

"Can I be forgiven now?" He asks looking at the seat beside me with a pout on his face.

"Are you going to stop being an asshole?"

"Yep!" He says getting up to reclaim his seat. I put my hand over his seat.

"For how long?"

"Until we get there?" He asks hopefully.

"…Seat achieved." I say lifting my hand.

He grins at me. "You're the best." He says before taking his seat and starting a conversation about how Kosmic Kaos 2 is coming out next month, and how we have to play online together.

Everything is perfect, well, except for one thing… He didn't say it back.

What the hell does that mean?

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so first off I want to thank 'DarkMindedThinker89' for betaing! Seriously you've been awesome, and I'm glad to have you as a beta.**

**My next peice of business is to thank all my readers and reviewers. You guys have no idea how much you've helped me along! I know I can be a very slow writer and that when you're waiting months in between chapters it can get very frustrating, especially when you a new chapter comes out and you have to reread old ones just to figure out what's going on. And I figure a lot of you had to do that seeing as this story took, oh, about, 20 months to finish? Seriously that's almost 2 years for 16 chapters! So thanks to those who stayed with me and to those who left me such incouraging reviews. Not to mention those who left critizism; you guys rock! One of the hardest things to do when reviewing is to be honest about what needs fixed, no one wants to hurt anyones feelings, so to those of you who were honest thank you for making me a better writter.**

**And now the part you've probably all been hoping will be explained in this note. WTF, was the ending about? Yeah, so, sequel anyone? **

**At first I wanted to do a sequel taking place during TDWT, but then I was thinking about it and there were so many holes that could only be explained my going more indepth. The sequel is going to take place during TDA and there will be a lot of things going on on the sidelines. A lot of the story will also talk about Eva and Zekes relationship and what's going on with them.**

**Also the story might move up to an 'M' in rating and I wanted to know if that was a problem for anyone. I'm debating with putting a warning before and after any 'M' rated scenes, but I'll only do that if somebody asks me to.**

**As of now the title will be 'Living In Reality T.V. Just Got a Lot Harder' but to be honest I'm not that fond of it for this. If anyone can come up with a better name let me know. I'll credit you if I choose your story title.**

**I also want to mention that after this is done there will be a oneshot to explain what happened during the boys school year and what summer they spent apart. And finally after the oneshots done the story about TDWT will begin.**

**But I'm not just writing this sequel to get to the next. This story will have plenty of plot and at the moment I'm not sure if it will be shorter or longer than this one was. I'm also not sure when the first chapter will be posted so keep a look-out. But I will say that it'll be awhile. I want to write out a few chapters before I post anything.**

**Also I'm excited to say that 'DarkMindedThinker89' is staying on as my beta! **

**Well, I suppose that's all I need to say. But honestly 35,000-ish word story? Poge deserves a long authors note dang it!**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys next time. Send in title ideas! And don't forget to review! Oh! And let the force be with you!**

**-Poge**


End file.
